Une Potion Givrée
by marion.potter.39
Summary: La Reine des Neiges jette un froid sur Storybrooke. Une amie de l'Evil Queen refait surface. Et pourquoi, pourquoi Regina avait-elle pris cette potion stupide ? 3x21 Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : La série ne m'appartient pas. Once Upon a Time appartient à la ABC.**

**Je voulais remercier la Guest qui a laissé une super review sur "Un personnage inexistant". J'espère que tu repasseras par ici... ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina s'était enfuie. Emma avait essayé de la suivre mais Hook l'en avait empêchée, lui disant que la reine préfèrerait être seule. Cependant, le cœur d'Emma n'était plus à la fête. Alors, en fin de soirée, elle se rendit chez la Mairesse. La demeure était imposante et sortait du cœur de la nuit, mais ce n'était la maison que redoutait Emma.

Elle toqua doucement et appela la propriétaire. Regina ne dit rien. Ses jambes n'avaient pu la porter plus loin que le pas de sa porte. Elle était assise, le dos appuyé contre la porte, le froid de celle-ci lui rappelant le froid en son cœur. Non, son cœur n'était pas froid, sa souffrance en attestait. Il était vide.

« Regina, je suis désolée. Ouvre-moi. »

La brune écouta la tirade de la Sauveuse. Elle disait qu'elle comprenait le fait d'être poursuivie par ses vieux démons, qu'elle était désolée, terriblement désolée. Emma réalisait qu'une bonne action n'était qu'une affaire de point de vue. Elle avait sauvé une femme et détruit Regina. Encore. Emma s'excusa pour tout : pour Henry qu'elle avait voulu lui prendre, pour ne pas l'avoir crue quand elle disait ne pas avoir tué Archie, pour le décès de sa mère. Emma s'excusa d'exister car en grossissant le trait c'était là toute la cause du chagrin de Regina : Emma avait tout saccagé. Tout ce que Regina construisait volait en éclat dès que la Sauveuse était là.

La voix d'Emma se fit plus basse. Ses excuses devinrent des prières murmurées. La porte demeura fermée. Des gouttes salées roulèrent sur les joues de la blonde, de colère, de tristesse. Elle s'en voulait mais rien ne pourrait effacer le retour de Marianne. Elle apposa sa main sur la porte, comme si ceci lui permettait d'approcher Regina. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était parler. Les mots ne peuvent défaire les actes et c'est là toute la fatalité.

Une fois que la blonde fut partie, Regina se redressa. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir pleurée, fatiguée de cette vie. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour devenir gentille, devenir une héroïne. Mais le fait est qu'un acte héroïque n'efface pas tout une vie de sévices. Elle était en colère contre elle. Elle était son pire ennemi sur le chemin du bonheur. Tout ce qu'elle touchait finissait par se faner, mourir et disparaître.

Elle brisa tout ce qui passait à sa portée : vases, verres, bibelots. Elle les brisa en mille morceaux. Elle cassait ses objets mais c'est son cœur qu'elle anéantissait. Elle pleurait, hurlait. Elle criait contre elle, contre Robin contre Marianne, contre Emma. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à jeter, plus rien à briser, elle prit le temps de regarder sa maison. La demeure est à l'image de celui qui y vit.

Les rideaux étaient déchirés. Des cadavres d'objets jonchaient le sol. Tout était déchet. Tout n'était qu'un paysage de désolation. L'apparence austère de le noble bâtisse n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus que Regina, une femme brisée brisée par sa famille, par les autres, par la vie.

* * *

La blonde quitta le domicile de Regina. Elle marchait d'un pas vif. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle repassa devant le Granny's et vit Robin qui aidait à ranger les chaises. Le cœur de la Sauveuse se gonfla de colère. Elle s'approcha de lui et le défia du regard.

-« Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ? Comment ? Tu sais qu'elle t'aime au moins ? Ou alors t'es trop CON pour le voir ! Tu devrais crever pour l'avoir abandonnée. Et pourquoi tu t'es écrasé devant ta bonne femme hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Calmez-vous my lady...

\- Je suis pas ta lady ! Puis c'est quoi ces présentations ? 'Salut chérie je te présente Regina' ?

\- C'était important... »

Soudain Emma réalisa une chose. Robin n'avait pas été choqué d'apprendre que Marianne avait été tuée par Regina. Il n'aurait jamais été aussi calme, autrement. Ca voulait dire que...

« Putain tu savais qu'elle l'avait tuée ?! Tu savais et tu es sorti avec celle qui avait tué ta femme ?! »

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Elle lui mit violemment son poing dans la figure. Il était ignoble. Emma presque sûre que « sortir avec la meurtrière de son épouse » figurait dans la définition de « éthiquement incorrect ». Elle le frappa encore et jura. Elle était dans une colère noire. C'est David, alerté par les cris, qui sépara sa fille de Robin. La blonde se débattit, voulant en découdre avec le voleur.

Finalement exténuée de son voyage et des évènements de la soirée, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de son père.

* * *

Henry avait rejoint sa mère brune dès les premières lumières du soleil. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente seule et fasse quelque chose qu'elle finirait par regretter. Il lui parlait du dernier livre qu'il était en train de lire, espérant chasser les idées noires de sa mère et le sujet « Marianne ». Regina avait passé son bras autour de celui de son fils et ils marchaient côte à côte.

La brune vit Marianne et Roland un peu plus loin. Elle fit mine de ne pas les voir afin d'éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec la femme de Robin. Cependant ils entendirent tous deux distinctement Marianne dire à son fils qu' « il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche de Regina car elle était l'Evil Queen, la méchante femme qui avait voulu la tuer. »

Les yeux de Regina s'humidifièrent. Henry se sentit gonflé de courage.

\- « Arrêtez de dire du mal de ma mère, cracha-t-il.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, argua Marianne.

\- Vous..., commença-t-il.

\- Henry... »

Regina posa sa main sur le bras de son fils pour lui intimer le silence. Ceci ne ferait qu'atiser la haine et la brune ne savait que trop bien où ceci menait. De plus, Roland était présent et la Mairesse ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à ce combat de rue. Marianne ne lâcha rien et profita du silence d'Henry pour continuer sa longue tirage visant à rabaisser et injurier Regina.

Emma arriva, un sac de chez Granny's ainsi qu'un café à la main.. Elle éprouvait quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Son visage se durcit et elle lança un regard noir à Marianne.

\- « Je vous conseille d'arrêter tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est l'_Evil Queen_ après tout.

\- Ici, trente ans ont passé. L'Evil Queen est morte, il ne reste que Regina. Alors tâchez d'évoluer aussi. Je vous interdis de lui adresser la parole, de l'approcher ou même de la regarder. Emmerdez-là et je vous coffre. C'est bien clair ? Si elle l'approche, dis-le moi Henry. Bonjour Regina » ajouta-t-elle encore à l'intention de son fils et de la brune.

Elle tourna les talons et les planta là au milieu de la rue. Marianne prit Roland dans ses bras et partit. Regina resta bouche bée devant la scène et Henry sourit, fière qu'Emma ait défendu, une fois encore, sa mère.

* * *

La Sauveuse était à fleur de peau. Elle n'admettait aucune critique envers Regina de la part de quiconque. Il y avait ceux qui n'accordait guère d'importance à cette histoire, ceux qui plaignaient Regina dans l'ombre et ceux qui médisaient sur elle.

Grumpy était au bar, buvant peut-être déjà sa troisième bière en ce début d'après-midi. Emma passait en coup de vent pour se prendre un café.

« Alors, la reine a pété une durite ? » demanda le nain.

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle soupira d'énervement mais ne pipa mot. Si elle commençait, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Leroy ne semblait pas sentir le danger et il reprit :

\- « Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

\- Ferme-la.

\- Le monstre paye enfin ses dettes. Comme quoi il y a une justice en ce bas monde.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Emma explosa et cola un coup de poing au nain qui vacilla de sa chaise. Il se releva et chargea la blonde dans le but de lui saisir les jambes pour la faire basculer au sol. Elle le frappa avec rage en hurlant. Au sol, elle lui donna un furieux coup de pied dans le tibia et se releva. Elle le saisit par le col de sa veste et essaya de le soulever à sa hauteur. Elle cracha des insultes, injures.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois plus au bonheur, qu'on doit tous finir comme toi », vociféra-t-elle, menaçante.

Elle défendait Regina bec et ongles, devant tout le monde. Dès que son prénom était prononcé, la blonde avait le regard qui s'assombrissait, près à répéter l'inlassable et perpétuelle même bataille. Dans ses moments les plus calmes, elle vociférait des arguments visant à la défendre.

La Mairesse avait entendu des échos de cette croisade menée en son nom. Elle blâma Emma pour ce comportement puéril. Cependant, ce comportement l'amenait à la considérer autrement. Personne jusqu'alors ne l'avait défendue avec tant de hargne.

* * *

Robin filait de nouveau le parfait amour avec sa Lady Marianne ou il serait plus juste de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de se défaire de sa femme pour aller avec son True Love. Ladite femme faisait allégrement du copinage avec Snow. Si Regina en était dégoutée, elle ne pouvait manifester ouvertement sa haine. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Emma et Hook étaient devenus un couple. La Mairesse en était outrée. Comment la blonde avait-elle pu choisir un type pareil comme beau-père pour leur fils ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'avait réalisé l'importance de cette femme à ses yeux qu'après le départ de Robin et l'installation de Hook en tant que « petit copain officiel de la Sauveuse ».

Elle soupira en se massant les tempes, les yeux fermés. Que pouvait-elle y faire dans le fond ? Pas grand chose... Si la blonde avait de piètres goûts en matière de partenaire, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour rectifier le tir. Elle sourit à sa propre pensée.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se décida à mettre fin à cette montagne de paperasse avant la fin de la journée.

Elle s'accorda sa fin d'après-midi et s'adonna à la préparation d'un gâteau pour le retour de son fils. Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle se lava les mains et partit ouvrir à son invité surprise.

Sur son perron, se tenait une femme blonde qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

« Regina, quel plaisir de te voir. »

Et sans aucune autre forme d'introduction, la blonde gifla Regina. Cette dernière ne dit rien, autant surprise par sa présence que par son geste.

\- « J'estime que ce n'est pas cher payé pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer.

\- Maleficent... »

* * *

_La jeune et douce Regina était devenue l'Evil Queen impitoyable dont l'histoire ne tarit pas les crimes. Inutile de dire à quel point elle fut surprise de trouver une fée dans ses appartements. Après Tinkerbell, elle croyait que c'en était fini de la gentillesse des fées envers elle._

_Elle discuta néanmoins avec cette dernière. Elle se surprit à sympathiser avec elle. Ceci n'était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Lorsque Regina osa enfin lui demander la véritable raison de sa venue, la fée donna une réponse franche :_

_« Je ne sais que trop bien où la perte d'un être cher peut nous mener. J'ai perdu trop de temps à essayer de me venger du Ténébreux. Je veux t'aider. »_

* * *

La blonde entra et trouva seule le chemin du salon. La maitresse de maison l'y suivit.

\- « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh des broutilles... Je suis passée d'une forme monstrueuse dans un sous-sol à l'Enchanted Forest où j'ai retrouvé mon corps.. Pour finir de nouveau à Storybrooke.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir avant ?

\- Tu avais... de la famille, je ne voulais pas m'incruster, sourit Maleficent.

\- Tu comptes te venger ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Je t'ai giflée, j'estime que c'est suffisant. J'ai renoncé à la vengeance depuis longtemps.

\- Donc... Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Pour le copinage, naturellement. Quoi d'autre ? »

Alors que Regina allait répondre, Henry passa la porte en trombe, Tink à sa suite.

« Salut. Emma avait du boulot alors j'ai ramené Henry. En plus il m'a dit que tu ferais un gât..., commença à expliquer la fée verte avant de s'interrompre. Oh mais c'est... ! C'est Maleficent !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit cette dernière. Je suis ravie. Et vous êtes ?

\- Tinkerbell. Mais appelez-moi Tink.

\- Oh...La fée qui a défié la Fée Bleue.

\- Sans succès, comparée à vous.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Henry en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Le jeune garçon était heureux de rencontrer Maleficent. Il lui demanda si elle avait vraiment endormie Aurore par pure méchanceté. Sa mère le réprimanda, lui disant que c'était incorrect.

\- « Je ne suis pas maléfique. Maleficent est un... doux surnom que m'a donné la Fée Bleue, sourit-elle tristement.

\- C'était quoi votre nom avant ?, demanda Henry.

\- Violetta, grimaça l'intéressée. Mais je ne l'aimais guère aussi j'ai gardé Maleficent.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-on appelée comme ça ?

\- Laisse-moi te raconter...

* * *

_La fée alors nommée Violetta était alors douce et gentille. Ne trouvant d'autre moyen, elle fut contrainte d'endormir la jeune Aurore. L'enfant alors âgée de dix ans fut piquée à la point d'une quenouille. Elle ne se réveillerait de ce maléfice qu'avec un True Love Kiss._

_Maleficent l'allongea dans un lit où l'enfant semblait dormir d'un sommeil léger, loin de tout danger._

_La Fée Bleue apparut. Elle était horrifiée par ce que Violetta avait fait._

_\- « Comment as-tu pu ?! Est-ce donc vrai ? Tu as tué la reine ?_

_\- Je..._

_\- Tu as tué sa fille également ?!, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Aurore._

_\- Elle est endormie._

_\- C'est un sort, je sens ta magie. Pourquoi détruis-tu tout ? Pourquoi fais-tu le mal autour de toi ? Tu n'es pas digne d'être une fée...tu es si...maléfique. Ton nom ne reflète pas ton âme. Tu es Maleficent !_

_\- Alors je serais ainsi..._

_\- Oh non, tu n'es plus une fée. Je ne crois plus en toi. »_

_Pourtant, malgré ces mots lâchés, les ailes de Maleficent ne lui furent pas retirées. La Fée Bleue essaya de lui répéter, de lui crier qu'elle ne croyait plus en elle mais rien ne se produisit._

_\- « Mais...Comment...Comment... ?_

_\- Il y a quelqu'un qui croit en moi. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire » lui expliqua la fée violette d'un ton morne._

_Et c'est sur ses mots que Maleficent disparut._

* * *

\- Tu as défié la Fée Bleue ! Tu es mon héroïne !, s'exclama Tink avec admiration.

\- Mais pourquoi, toi, as-tu perdu tes ailes ?, demanda Regina à son amie.

\- Je n'étais pas une fée depuis longtemps, étaya cette dernière en haussant les épaules. Blue a cessé de croire et moi et...comme personne n'avait foi en moi...

\- Au fait, Tinkerbell, appela Henry, d'où vient ton nom ?

\- J'étais une fée enthousiaste, sourit-elle en ressassant quelques souvenirs. Je volais, filais comme le vent faisant sonner carillons, grelots et clochettes. En plus, j'étais souvent en retard pour le couvre-feu et je partais sous le coup des cloches... Les gens m'ont donc surnommée Tinkerbell.

\- Ah ça, je ne suis pas étonnée que ton nom reflète ta soif de ponctualité, lui lança la Mairesse pour la taquiner.

\- Comment tu es arrivée à Neverland ?, demanda encore le fils de Regina.

\- La Fée Bleue m'a exilée..., avoua-t-elle.

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait juste pris tes ailes, s'étonna la brune.

\- Au départ oui... Mais il se pourrait que j'aie essayé d'organiser une rébellion contre elle... et aussi que j'ai essayé de lui bruler les ailes avec une torche. »

Regina roula des yeux. Maleficent et Henry rirent au tempérament de feu de Tinkerbell dont la représentation de Disney faisait pale figure.

Les quatre compères poursuivirent leur conversation autour du gâteau de Regina. Il était ardu de dire qui était le plus gourmand entre le fils et Tinkerbell. La brune, même si elle n'en disait rien, était contente de retrouver Maleficent qui avait su la comprendre et la conseiller de manière juste – bien que Regina n'ait jamais suivi ses conseils à l'époque.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Regina ouvrit et découvrit Emma.

\- « Hey, Regina... Je suis désolée j'avais du boulot alors j'ai demandé à Tinkerbell de prendre Henry et...

\- Il est bien arrivé. Ton travail ne doit pas passer avant Henry.

\- Si j'avais une patronne moins chiante, je pourrais m'occuper de lui. Puis c'est pas la mort.

\- Et comment crois-tu que j'ai...

\- Ma' !, coupa le fameux garçon. Tu veux un bout de gâteau ? Il est super bon !

\- Non merci Henry, je crois que je...

\- Il y a Maleficent à la maison elle est trop cool, reprit-il, et...

\- Attends, Maleficent ?, interrogea Emma en se tournant vers Regina. J'envoie Tinkerbell faire du baby-sitting et je me fais engueuler alors que tu laisses notre fils manger du gâteau avec Maleficent ?

\- Elle n'est pas méchante, Swan. rétorqua la brune en croisant les bras. De plus, ce qui se passe dans ma maison ne regarde que moi.

-Bonjour. »

Maleficent était à présent dans l'entrée. Elle estimait qu'elle devait clarifier par elle-même la situation. Emma se redressa et la détailla de haut en bas. Cette Maleficent n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Emma connaissait. Elle n'avait ni cornes, ni robe noire, ni traîne, si sceptre. Elle portait un jean noir et un top violet foncé. Elle avait les cheveux plutôt long et ondulés. Elle ressemblait à une femme banale en somme.

\- « Vous comptez attaquer Regina ?, lança la Sauveuse d'un ton sec.

\- Non.

\- Lancer une malédiction ?

\- Non.

\- Nous faire roupiller pendant cent ans ? Parce que Regina et moi on est plutôt expertes dans la levée de sortilèges par un baiser. Enfin...je veux dire...pas ensemble bien sûr, ajouta la Shérif après un silence gêné.

\- Je ne compte pas faire quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Tuer mon fils ?

\- Non plus. Je n'attaque pas les enfants.

\- C'est pourtant pas ce que dit le conte, fit Emma suspicieuse.

\- Les rumeurs sont fausses et faites pour amuser le petit peuple.

\- Je peux donc espérer passer une année tranquille ?

\- S'il y a un problème ici, je n'en serait pas la cause » affirma Maleficent.

Emma se retourna vers la brune et lui dit que sa mère avait organisé un diner au Granny's. Avoir eu Neal semblait rendre Snow-White encore plus attachée aux valeurs familiales. Regina accepta, simplement pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils. Dieu sait, que Snow était écoeurante de bons sentiments.

\- « Je t'inquiète pas, elle est trop occupée à baver sur Neal pour rouler un patin à mon père, plaisanta Emma.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ?, lança la brune avec un discret sourire en coin.

\- Non, te présenter la réalité. Neal pleure, bave et parfois, parfois il sourit ou il grimace je sais pas trop. »

Regina lui fit observer qu'elle serait presque jalouse de son frère et Emma s'en défendit. La Shérif de Storybrooke prit congé suite à un appel lui signalant que Leroy avait encore été retrouvé un peu éméché sur le bord de route.

* * *

Emma avait ramené le nain chez lui après s'être assurée qu'il décuverait tranquillement. Elle retrouva son bureau et sa sempiternelle montagne de paperasse. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait faire tant de rapports dans un patelin où le plus grand danger était un nain alcoolisé... hormis en période faste où ils étaient menacés par la Wicked Witch ou Peter Pan...

La blonde entendit les pas distincts de deux personnes arriver. Elle s'adossa à sa chaise et lâche un profond soupir.

« Pas eux, encore. » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et c'est ainsi que la Sauveuse fut confrontée aux bonnes intentions de Robin et de sa femme. Depuis qu'elle l'avait ramenée, ils ne cessaient de passer au poste pour se quérir de son état de fatigue, lui ramener un café ou une patte d'ours. Non pas qu'Emma était opposée aux sucreries. Cependant, si elle se laissait faire, elle finirait par devenir le sosie de Petit Jean,ou de Baloo.

De plus, cette gratitude permanente la faisait se sentir encore plus coupable vis-à-vis de Regina. Emma en était même venue à regretter de ne pas avoir égorgé elle-même Marianne dans sa cellule c'est du moins ce qu'elle s'autorisait à penser quand elle était à bout de nerfs.

* * *

Emma rejoignit la brune et son fils au Granny's. Il faisait un froid hivernal. Il avait neigé toute la nuit. La blonde avait ressorti son épais bonnet de laine noir pourvu d'un ponpon. Elle sautilla sur la paillasson du restaurant pour faire tomber la neige de ses chaussures.

Elle se jeta presque sur la table où se trouvait Henry et Regina, pour se dérober à Marianne. L'effet fut instantané : à peine était-elle assise sur la chaise, que la compagne de Robin se désintéressa d'elle et retourna à sa discussion avec son mari et son fils. La Sauveuse laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

\- « Allez Maman, continua Henry. S'il te plaiiiiit.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible mon chéri, dit sa mère brune.

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda Emma tout en faisant signe à Ruby de bien vouloir lui apporter un chocolat.

\- Il veut faire un bonhomme de neige mais il fait trop froid.

\- C'est le principe de la neige, Regina. On peut pas en avoir en été, sourit la blonde, taquine tandis que la Mairesse roulait des yeux.

\- Donc on y va ?, demanda un Henry enthousiaste.

\- Yep Gamin. On va se le faire ce bonhomme de neige » affirma sa mère blonde.

* * *

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, les voilà dans le jardin du manoir Mills. La couche de neige était épaisse et craquait sous leur poids. La neige tombait encore dans une moindre mesure. L'air qui s'échappait de leurs bouches formait de petits nuages. Ils étaient habillés chaudement pour faire face aux conditions hostiles de l'hiver.

Emma et Henry se jetèrent dans le jardin pour construire un bonhomme de neige. Regina les rejoignit avec plus de réserve. Elle n'avait jamais joué ainsi auparavant. Henry essayait de former une énorme boule en collectant toute la neige du jardin. La blonde commençait à donner forme à un bonhomme de neige plus modeste. La brune pouffa en voyant la mine discracieuse de la sculpture blanche.

La blonde s'accroupit pour ramasser de la neige afin de consolider sa création. Soudain elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son dos. Elle se releva vivement et vit que la tête de son bonhomme avait fondu.

« Il était tellement laid que j'ai jugé bon d'abréger ses souffrances » avoua Regina d'un ton dramatique.

Devant l'air désabusé de Miss Swan, elle éclata de rire avant de vite cesser, sentant le froid sur son visage. Emma venait de lui lancer une boule de neige. Un échange s'ensuivit et elles se mitraillèrent mutuellement de ces projectiles immaculés. Elles riaient de cette bonne guerre et de cet enfantillage.

Emma la poursuivit. Regina tenta de fuir. La blonde lui sauta dessus dans un « banzai » retentissant lui faisant piquer du nez dans la neige. La brune s'étala de tout son long, face contre le manteau froid de l'hiver, Emma à califourchon sur son dos.

Regina se retourna d'un mouvement pour faire face à la blonde, toujours assise sur elle. Elle avait le visage rouge mais impossible de dire si la neige ou sa colère en était la cause. Emma se redressa et voulut fuir en courant.

La brune tendit le bras, Emma se stoppa dans sa course. Elle ferma le poing et le ramena vers elle. Emma fut jetée à terre et trainée jusqu'à ses pieds.

\- « J'exige des excuses.

\- Jamais, lança la blonde avec aplomb.

\- Dans ce cas, tu l'auras voulu...Emma. »

Et d'une autre main, Regina abattit un tas de neige sur le visage de la blonde qui hurla à quel point il était injuste de sa part d'utiliser la magie. Mais elles riaient encore ensemble, malgré le froid qui les trempaient et leur gelait jusqu'au os.

Henry acheva son bonhomme. Il le trouvait fort réussit. En voyant ses mères s'amuser ainsi, il se demanda comment, à Neverland, il avait pu douter. Comment avait-il pu se sentir abandonné ?

* * *

_Le petit garçon avait écouté attentivement. Ses parents allaient les abandonner dans la forêt. Il était le moins aimé de sept frères. Il n'avait que sept ans mais était déjà fort malin. Il prit plusieurs cailloux blancs avant que les parents ne mettent en place leur idée sordide. A l'aide de ce chemin constitué, les sept enfants retrouvèrent le chemin du logis._

_Les parents avaient touché de l'argent qu'on leur devait depuis longtemps. Lorsque leur progéniture frappa à leur porte, le bucheron et sa femme pleurèrent d'émotions. La mère était fort heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ainé car il est un peu rousseau comme elle. Le cadet ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas aussi aimé que son frère : lui aussi était roux pourtant._

_L'argent manqua une nouvelle fois. Et pour la seconde fois, le bûcheron et son épouse décidèrent d'abandonner leurs enfants dans la forêt pour qu'ils ne meurent pas de faim devant leurs yeux. Poucet usa de nouveau de son intelligence pour triompher. Il trompa l'ogre chez lequel il était venu chercher la charité, fit passer ses frères pour ses filles. Poucet déroba les bottes magiques de l'ogre qui pouvaient parcourir les lieues et les mondes d'un seul bond._

_Poucet fut utilisé pour ramener l'or. Il effectua courses et livraisons et ramena toujours l'argent à ses parents. Ses frères avaient bien vite pardonné le geste ignoble de leurs géniteurs. Le cadet ne leur avait jamais pardonné, il n'avait jamais oublié. Il haïssait ses parents de ne pas l'aimer, haïssait ses frères de toujours l'ignorer._

_Poucet ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il était toujours attentif. Cependant, on ne faisait jamais attention à lui. On le méprisait, le rejetait, le bafouait._

_Alors un soir, il se mit à sa fenêtre et souhaita de tout son cœur trouver une famille, une maison. Il tendit l'oreille et ouïe une douce mélodie, un air qui enchanta son cœur. L'air était doux et captivant._

_Poucet aperçut une tête. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était un garçon et il...volait ? Le mystérieux individu se mouvait doucement comme bercé au gré d'un courant d'air. Il soufflait dans une flute pourvue de plusieurs petits tubes de bois de différentes longueurs._

_\- « Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Poucet, inquiet._

_\- Je suis celui qui a entendu ton appel._

_\- Quel appel ?_

_\- Mais le tien, répéta le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils. J'ai entendu un petit garçon qui cherchait une famille. Il se trouve que je te cherchais moi aussi._

\- … _?_

_\- Tu cherches une famille. Je cherche un garçon exceptionnel. Tu _es _ce garçon, Poucet. Les garçons perdus n'attendent que toi._

_\- Les garçons perdus ?_

_\- Oui, c'est ta nouvelle famille. Nous serons une famille si tu es avec nous._

_\- Mais qui es-tu ?_

_\- Je suis Peter, Peter Pan » sourit le jeune homme vêtu de vert._

_Poucet quitta sa famille car cet éternel garçon joueur lui proposait tout ce qu'il avait jamais osé espérer. Peter Pan lui offrait une famille, une place où il existerait. Peter Pan lui offrait une maison où il ne se sentirait jamais abandonné._

_Le benjamin des sept frères partit pour Neverland, espérant être plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été dans cette habitation modeste._

* * *

Elle choisit de rentrer à pied. Il faisait froid mais il était agréable de se promener ainsi emmitouflée dans un épais manteau.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Emma au détour d'un pâté de maison. La blonde ne la remarqua pas : elle était trop occupée à faire du bouche à bouche à son pirate. Elle était étroitement enlacée dans ses bras et seuls les petits nuages provoqués par le froid attestaient qu'ils respiraient encore entre deux baisers.

Regina enfouit son visage dans le col de son manteau, fixa droit devant elle et avança à grandes enjambées. Elle accéléra afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'Emma et de Hook.

L'intéressée se dégagea vivement de son amant en apercevant Regina du coin de l'oeil.

« Regina, je... » commença-t-elle.

La brune n'entendit pas la suite de sa phrase. Elle était déjà loin.

\- « Pourquoi te soucies-tu d'elle, Love ?, demanda Killian.

\- Parce que j'ai ruiné son bonheur et c'est pas correct.

\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable d'être heureuse », lui souffla Killian avant de se pencher vers elle en quête de ses lèvres.

Emma se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle n'avait plus la tête à cela à présent.

* * *

Regina pestait. Elle râlait contre Emma qui batifolait librement à la vue de tous, contre ce fichu pirate qui n'avait aucune manière, contre tout ceci qui faisait non sens. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait changé, alors qu'elle avait fait des efforts, on lui refusait encore l'amour. Elle était aussi jalouse d'eux pour cela... Mais était-elle jalouse du fait d'avoir quelqu'un ou du pirate ?

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour un autre_ sleeping curse_... » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

* * *

_\- « S'il te plait, fais-le pour moi !_

_\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?_

_\- Et bien je dormirai à jamais, déclara la jeune femme avec humour._

_\- Ce n'est pas drôle._

_\- Je le sais mais vois-tu, lui confessa-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, je souffre trop de cette solitude. Je préfère ne plus jamais me réveiller plutôt que d'endurer encore cette souffrance._

_\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. C'est d'accord, Elsa. Mais je tiens à veiller sur toi. »_

_Elsa sauta au cou de son amie pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. Elle la rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait foi et que tout irait bien. La fée, toute de violet vêtue, n'était pas rassurée par ses mots. Elsa se piqua le doigt et sombra dans un sommeil magique dépourvu de rêve. Violetta veilla à ses côtés, priant pour que son amie ne fusse pas en tort._

_Moins d'un an plus tard, un homme se présenta devant Violetta et Elsa endormie. Il déclara que sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur l'avait mené en ce lieu. Il trouva Elsa fort belle et, le cœur déjà épris, il lui donna un baiser le premier qu'il n'eut jamais donné, un baiser sincère._

_Violetta vit son amie s'éveiller doucement. Un large sourire ému naquit sur le visage d'Elsa qui enlaça son prince avant de lui rendre son baiser._

_\- « Mon beau prince, je ne t'attendais plus._

_\- Tu es pourtant celle que j'ai toujours cherchée, confessa-t-il._

_\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_\- Stéphane. »_

_La solitaire Elsa partit au château du futur roi Stéphane qui lui donna tout l'amour dont elle avait manqué jusqu'alors. Violetta était rassurée que son amie ne se soit pas trompée. Il est parfois fort difficile d'éveiller un cœur qui se meurt dans le sommeil._

* * *

La Shérif lançait distraitement des fléchettes en direction de la cible. Après tout ce temps passé entre quatre murs, elle était devenue la Guillaume Tell du poste.

Une personne entra. La blonde crut que c'était Regina, venue lui balancer quelques critiques en vue de la taquiner mais elle s'étonna de voir que c'était Maleficent.

\- « Je voudrais retrouver Aurore, lui dit-elle.

\- Vous comptez la finir en prétextant une séance d'acupuncture ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre elle. »

Emma doutait. Elle appela Regina.

\- « Allo Regina ? Maleficent vient de se pointer au poste...

\- _Elle a perdu sa licorne ?_, demanda la brune à l'autre bout du fil, amusée.

\- Hein ? C'est pas un corbeau qu'elle a ? répondit-elle alors que la dénommée Maleficent la regardait en haussant les sourcils.

\- _Non, laisse c'est... une histoire entre nous._

\- Elle demande où est Aurore.

\- _Et donc ?_

\- Bah c'est pour savoir si elle compte la trucider ou pas. Il y a aucun problème avec Aurore ?

\- _Pas que je sache. Maleficent a toujours beaucoup aimé les enfants._ »

Emma rit de cette dernière réplique et raccrocha.

\- « Je peux vous aider en contrepartie si vous voulez, se proposa la fée.

\- Je ne suis pas Rumpelstilskin.

\- Pourtant vous auriez bien besoin d'aide...en amour j'entends.

\- J'ai déjà Killian, merci.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fichue de voir ce que vous avez sous le nez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous pourriez avoir une famille si vous le vouliez.

\- J'ai déjà une famille.

\- Pas celle que vous désirez pourtant.

\- On a pas le choix, c'est la vie, lança sèchement Emma.

\- On a toujours le choix, rétorqua Maleficent, Toujours. »

* * *

_Elsa avait mis au monde des jumeaux. Ils étaient à l'aube de leur vie et marquaient pour leur mère, l'entrée en une existence rayonnante. Elle tenait ses deux nourrissons dans ses bras, tout contre elle afin de les faire profiter de sa chaleur. Le Roi Stéphane incarnait la fierté d'un amant et la bienveillance d'un père. _

_« Ma douce, souffla la Reine Elsa à son petit bébé, tu es si belle. Tu as la beauté du soleil... Ma petite Aurore. »_

_Elsa se tourna vers son deuxième bébé : « Mon ange, tu es déjà si fort.. comme ton père. Un véritable petit feu dans la nuit. Aedan... ». Elle plaça son petit doigt dans la main de son fils qui se serra instantanément._

* * *

Emma quittait son bureau pour la pause déjeuner. Elle devait retrouver Regina et Henry au Granny's.

« Emma ! »

Elle ne se retourna même pas. Il s'agissait encore de Marianne qui venait la voir pour la remercier ou une autre connerie du genre. La blonde se donna du mal pour avoir l'air naturel et ne pas accélérer le pas. Elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue et vit Regina de dos. Marianne étant encore loin derrière, Emma fit de grandes enjambées pour rattraper la Mairesse. Elle l'attrapa par le bras. La brune en était plus que surprise.

\- « Emma qu'est-ce que..?

\- Attend s'il te plait, y a Marianne. Parle-moi.

\- Heu...je...

\- Ahahahah, fit Emma en parlant bien fort. Tu as bien raison. Tu m'as sauvée la vie cette fois-là. »

Et sans prévenir, la blonde prit Regina dans ses bras. Cette dernière resta bien droite, ne sachant comment réagir. Marianne tourna à l'angle de la rue et croisa le regard de la Mairesse. La femme de Robin baissa les yeux et poursuivit sa marche, sans dire un mot.

\- « Elle est partie... ?, souffla Emma à l'oreille de Regina.

\- Oui, Miss Swan.

\- Ah merci ! Elle me court sur le haricot à me suivre comme ça. Je vais finir par la frapper.

\- La Shérif aurait-elle un côté _evil_ ?

\- Si elle continue, je la change en crapaud, plaisanta la Sauveuse.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu prennes des cours.

\- Ah bah, puisque c'est proposé si gentillement !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Ce week-end c'est bon ? »

* * *

Storybrooke accueillait de nouveaux habitants. Ils passèrent au poste pour que la Shériff puisse prendre notes de leurs identités.

Emma haussa les sourcils en voyant que l'un d'eux était un lapin blanc. Elle paria pour elle-même que c'était le lapin blanc d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_...ou Coco lapin de _Winnie l'Ourson._

La Sauveuse prit bonne note. Il s'agissait du Valet de cœur, du lapin d'Alice et d'une certaine Anna. Si les deux autres venaient du Pays des Merveilles, la jeune femme disait venir d'Arendelle.

Emma leur souhaita la bienvenue dans la ville et disposa.

« Attendez, l'interppela Anna. Vous n'auriez pas vu ma sœur, Elsa ? »

* * *

_« Rumpelstilskin ! Rumpelstilskin ! » appela-t-elle désespérément._

_Le Ténébreux apparut dans un nuage caractéristique et demanda les termes du contrat._

_\- « Je veux que vous arrêtiez ma sœur. Elle déchaîne les éléments._

_\- Qu'as-tu à m'offrir, très chère ?_

_\- J'ai de l'or._

_\- Je _fais_ de l'or. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me proposer ?_

_\- Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez-la je vous en supplie._

_\- Dans ce cas je trouverais une contrepartie en temps voulu. »_

_Le Ténébreux se munit d'une urne argentée et partit à la rencontre d'Elsa. Le vent, le froid et la neige faisaient rage. Le magicien ne la prévint pas de sa présence et ouvrit l'urne. Le corps de la femme fondit comme neige au soleil et le liquide d'un bleu d'hiver rejoignit la boite enchanteresse. Il la referma d'un mouvement du poignet et rejoignit Anna._

_« J'ai décidé de la contrepartie. Je vais garder ta chère sœur. Bonne journée. »_

_Et sur ses mots il se volatilisa avec le fruit de son contrat._

* * *

Emma avait fait l'effort de venir à l'heure. Elle ne voulait pas froisser la brune. Elle savait à quel point son statut était en péril en ce moment. L'accueil était encore un peu froid par moment mais la blonde n'en espérait pas plus. Elle devait se racheter et elle le savait.

Regina les téléporta dans la forêt où l'espace serait assez grand pour l'exercice qu'elle avait préparé.

\- « Tu vas apprendre à dévier les boules feu et à te téléporter, expliqua-t-elle à la blonde.

\- Si tu voulais me tuer, fallait le dire.

\- Si je voulais te tuer, tu serais déjà morte depuis longtemps... »

Avant qu'Emma n'ouvre la bouche, la brune fit naître une sphère de flammes dans le creux de sa main. Elle la lança dans sa direction, prenant garde à viser les flans, de sorte qu'elle puisse éviter le projectile d'elle-même en se déplaçant. Emma du combattre son réflexe qui la poussait à se dévier de la trajectoire. Elle réussit à user de ses pouvoirs pour les diriger ailleurs et parvint même à en éteindre certaines. La blonde n'était pas peu fière d'elle et même Regina esquissait un léger sourire devant la prouesse de son élève.

« Maintenant pour te téléporter, tu dois visualiser où tu veux être. Tu dois t'imaginer là-bas. Ne laisse rien te distraire. Rien. »

Emma l'écouta attentivement. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle était prête à essayer. Toujours dans le but de mobiliser son instinct de survie, Regina forma une boule de feu. Elle prit soin de les faire le plus petit possible afin de minimiser les brûlures éventuelles. Comme précédemment, elle visa les flans, évitant une attaque trop offensive. Emma réussit d'abord à se déplacer par magie sur la droite, esquivant le mini brasier magique de Regina. La brune renouvela le geste.

Cette fois, Emma commença à rayonner. Une lueur blanche l'entourait. Elle commençait à disparaître. Au dernier moment, elle échoua. Les flammes lui touchèrent la main. La Sauveuse poussa un cri sur le coup de la douleur. Elle posa son autre main sur la brûlure. Regina inspira un grand coup et retint son souffle sur le coup de la surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé toucher Emma. Jamais.

La blonde hissa instinctivement un mur d'eau tout autour d'elle. Le mur était épais qu'on ne pouvait que difficilement deviner la silhouette de la blonde derrière. Regina s'approcha, inquiète. Emma ne semblait pas bouger, comme paralysée par quelque chose. La brune essaya de faire tomber les remparts par magie mais en vain. Elle tendit timidement la main en direction du mur d'eau. Sa main passa au travers sans rencontrer aucune résistance alors elle le franchit entièrement. Elle se retrouva trempée de l'autre côté. Emma tremblait légèrement. Elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs.

La brune posa sa main sur son bras. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois pour la faire réagir et la sortir de cet état. Regina jeta un œil à la brûlure : elle était superficielle. D'un geste, elle fit apparaître un sac de glaçons qu'elle apposa dessus pour minimiser la douleur.

* * *

_On l'avait adoptée, abandonnée de nouveau car ils avaient eu un enfant à eux. Pourquoi garder un enfant adopté alors que l'on allait en avoir un avec son sang ? Elle avait trois ans, encore jeune. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour trouver une famille. _

_Un couple voulut d'elle. Des parents la choisirent. Elle était heureuse. Elle pleurait, riait et prenait dans ses petits bras celle qu'elle appelait déjà « maman ». Ils étaient parfaits : aimants, attentionnés, avenants... devant les autres. Le discours était tout autre une fois la porte fermée. La mère n'était pas violente, elle laissait juste son mari faire. Lui n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant et il le faisait payer à la petite blonde._

_Emma était si gentille, si adorable. Elle essayait toujours de faire plaisir. Elle donnait beaucoup mais ne recevait que très peu. Sa mère si douce devint froide et distante. Son mari lui reprochait toujours de trop cajoler Emma alors elle se mit à rejeter la petite fille._

_Le père s'amusait à la bousculer sans raison, la punir sans motif. Il avait été licencié et noyait son mal être dans la boisson. Qu'il est aisé de se venger sur une enfant. Qu'il est facile de lui faire courber l'échine devant un adulte. _

_Emma pleurait le soir dans sa chambre. Le jour, elle redevenait elle-même. Elle essayait de rendre service à sa mère, de tout ranger pour faire plaisir à son père. Quand il n'avait pas bu, il était gentil. La petite blonde savourait ses moments de paix avant la tempête qui revenait toujours. Car il semblait que son bonheur jamais ne dure entre ces murs, comme si un instant de bonheur exigeait son lot de tristesse._

_Il commença à la brûler avec ses cigarettes. L'odeur de tabac était associée aux vives brûlures la chaleur à la punition. La plupart des cicatrices avait disparu. Cependant il en restait une à sa main. Il avait tellement, tellement écrasé la cigarette contre la chair, elle en était marquée si profondément que le temps n'avait pu l'effacer._

_Même s'ils lui faisaient du mal, Emma les aimait. Ils étaient ses parents, sa famille. Elle ne savait qu'une vraie famille ce n'est pas _ça_. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle s'était toujours tue. Mais un jour, les enfants ont jasé, les voix des professeurs se sont élevées et Emma a été arrachée à sa famille. On a mis ses affaires dans un sac poubelle. Elle n'était que cela : un déchet dont l'on s'occupe avant de le rendre, un meuble que l'on déplace. Elle hurla. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle cria qu'elle serait gentille, qu'elle aurait des bonnes notes. Elle s'égosilla. Ils la regardaient froidement, sans un mot._

_Emma détestait la chaleur. Elle haïssait le feu qui brillait, si beau, qui brûlait dès qu'on s'en approchait trop. Elle haïssait qu'on la touche. La chaleur de l'autre donnait une fausse impression de sécurité, on s'attachait, et quand la personne finissait par partir - car ils partent toujours – il ne laissait que le froid et le vide derrière eux._

* * *

« Emma... Emma. Ca va ? Je m'excuse, la blessure est minime. Tu n'auras pas de cicatrice. On va au manoir, je vais te donner un cachet contre la douleur. Emma ? »

La blonde ancra son regard dans celui de la brune. Cette dernière était inquiète. Machinalement, Regina caressa doucement le bras de le blonde de son pouce. Emma se rappela où elle se trouvait. Le mur d'eau s'évanouit. Sa main la piquait un peu mais engourdie déjà par le froid de la poche de glace. Rien d'aussi douloureux que ses souvenirs, que sa vie.

La main de Regina sur son bras était chaude. Une douce chaleur comme le soleil. Ce n'était pas brûlant. Ce n'était pas douloureux, non, rien de tout cela. C'était rassurant.

* * *

« Comment pourrais-je m'y prendre ? »

Soudain une idée traversa son esprit.

Elle sortit divers ingrédients et les disposa sur la table du grand salon. Elle commença à préparer sa potion. De petits nuages de fumée colorée s'élevaient de temps à autre au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la préparation. Cependant, elle n'obtenait pas le résultat souhaité. Elle versa le contenu du récipient dans une fiole et se volatilisa chez Gold.

\- « Gold, je n'arrive pas à achever cette potion, lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour tout en s'avançant vers l'antiquaire.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Madame le Maire...

\- Alors, sais-tu ce qui cloche ?, demanda-t-elle en lui donnant la fiole.

\- Et bien..., commença le Ténébreux en observant le liquide, il manque un ingrédient.

\- Lequel ?

\- Pourquoi prépares-tu une telle potion ?

\- Quel ingrédient ?, redemanda la brune, indifférente.

-Ceci ne t'aidera pas. Tu en as conscience ? La magie est une canne sur laquelle tu t'appuies. Tu dois réapprendre à marcher seule.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour un conseil mais pour une réponse. Réponds-moi et donne-moi ton prix.

\- Il manque un bout de la personne sur qui tu veux que cela fasse effet. Je pense également que l'aide d'Henry pourrait rendre cette potion plus puissante.

\- Pourquoi Henry ?

\- C'est le True Believer. Ses paroles sont d'or...

\- Que risque-t-il ?, demanda la mère, suspicieuse.

\- Rien et c'est là toute la beauté du geste. Il n'a qu'à..parler et son pouvoir agira de lui-même.

\- Ton prix.

\- Aucun.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Avec toi, tout a toujours un prix, rappela Regina en plissant les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux un repas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux un repas entier porté chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Granny's est bonne cuisinière mais tu es la meilleure de Storybrooke. Et si je peux offrir à Belle un repas digne de ce nom, je ne me le refuserais pas, déclara Rumple dans un sourire.

* * *

_\- « Rumpelstilskin. Pouvez-vous le ramener à la vie ?_

_\- Quand c'est mort...c'est mort._

_\- Pourriez-vous lui éviter de souffrir ? Elle ne peut pas vivre ainsi._

_\- Et pourquoi très chère ? Qu'aurais-je à gagner ? Rien qui ait de la valeur. Je refuse de passer un contrat. Quoique tu penses, ce n'est pas de ça dont tu as besoin. »_

_Et le Ténébreux disparut, abandonnant Violetta à son triste sort. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle prépara la potion et en enduit la quenouille du rouet, symbole de Rumpelstilskin. La jeune Aurore s'y piqua le doigt et sombra dans le sommeil. La fée la déposa sur son lit. L'enfant dormait paisiblement, loin de l'ombre de la tragédie. Violetta lui en fit oublier jusqu'au plus petit souvenir._

_« Tu ne souffrira plus, te le promets. »_

* * *

La Mairesse rentra chez elle et finit sa potion. Elle y incorpora un cheveu blond et la potion vira du noir pétrole à un vert intense parsemé de paillettes d'or. Henry rentra en début de soirée après avoir mangé avec Emma et ses grand-parents.

Il ôta ses chaussures, laissa son sac dans l'entrée et fila rejoindre sa mère dans le salon. Il fut surpris de voir tout l'étalage de tubes et de récipients en verre sur la table.

\- « Je... Je prépare une potion, expliqua la brune.

\- Oui, je vois ça. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Et bien c'est-à-dire que je... c'est un...secret.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, fit-elle espérant détourner la conversation. J'aurais besoin que tu dises deux mots au-dessus de la potion...

\- C'est pour faire quoi ?

\- Rien de mal. Ca ne nuira à personne.

\- Si je t'aide, tu me diras après ?

\- Oui, bien sûr mon chéri » s'empressa d'accepter la brune.

Henry s'approcha de la fiole scintillante. Il était heureux de partager un secret avec sa mère brune. Il était aussi curieux d'apprendre ce qu'elle mijotait... Sa mère lui expliqua les mots qu'il devait dire. Le garçon se mit au-dessus de la potion et murmura, comme sa mère le lui avait demandé : «_ I believe_. »

De sa bouche s'échappa une fine brume dorée qui rentra dans la fiole. La potion changea de nouveau de couleur pour prendre une couleur dorée.

Regina sourit. Visiblement, c'était le résultat qu'elle attendait. Elle se saisit de la potion et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Henry haussa les sourcils, surpris : il ne se serait pas douté que cette mixture était pour sa mère.

La brune l'avala en deux gorgées. Elle regarda ses mains et n'observa aucun changement. Elle soupira de déception. Soudain, son corps se mit à changer et elle sourit : cela faisait effet.

* * *

**J'ai séparé l'OS en deux pour le rendre plus digeste. En espérant que ça intéressera quelqu'un de lire la suite ^^" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalement j'ai redécoupé, encore.**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier de suivre cette histoire. Vous êtes hyper nombreux (j'en espérais 2, vous êtes 13 peut-être même plus...). Du coup, ça fait beaucoup de pression. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La brune l'avala en deux gorgées. Elle regarda ses mains et n'observa aucun changement. Elle soupira de déception. Soudain, son corps se mit à changer et elle sourit : cela faisait effet.

Lorsqu'elle vit son fils la regarder avec des yeux ronds, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se dirigea vers un miroir et vit avec horreur que son doux reflet avait laissé place à celui de Hook. Elle hurla de surprise et se recula. Sa voix était grave. Sa robe avait disparue pour laisser place au costume immonde du pirate. Elle voulut se prendre la visage entre ses mains mais sa joue gauche rencontra le métal froid du crochet.

Henry se mit à rire à s'en tenir les côtes. Regina essaya de le réprimander mais elle n'était guère impressionnante à cet instant. Elle avait sa main droite sur sa hanche et agitait sa main gauche, ou plutôt son crochet, sous le nez de son fils. Elle se tenait appuyée sur sa jambe droite, faisant légèrement basculer son bassin dans une posture typiquement féminine.

Quand Henry eut fini de glousser, il essuya quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec une potion pareille ?

\- C'est un peu embarrassant, Henry...

\- Plus embarrassant que d'être transformé en Hook ?

\- Non, avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Alors dis-moi.

\- Je voulais...plaire...à...Emma, finit-elle par avouer à son fils, acculée au pied du mur.

\- Ah bah c'est raté. Un philtre d'amour aurait été mieux, plaisanta le fils.

\- Ca n'existe pas.

\- Dommage. Ca aurait été plus glorieux que cette potion , conclut-t-il goguenard. Mais je vais t'aider. On va lancer l'Opération Caméléon, clama-t-il.

\- Ou hameçon... vu mon apparence.

\- Parce que tu veux pécher Emma ?, demanda son fils en jouant sur les mots.

\- Henry. Ce que tu dis est vulgaire. Je veux la courtiser pas la...pêcher comme un vulgaire poisson. »

* * *

Le lendemain, aux aurores, Regina ne présenta à la porte de l'imposante demeure de Gold. Elle voulut appuyer sur la sonnette mais elle avait oublié ce stupide crochet qui lui faisait à présent office de main. Elle ragea et pressa finalement le bouton de sa main droite.

Ce fut Belle qui lui ouvrit, encore en chemise de nuit et l'air encore assoupie.

« Je veux voir Gold » annonça Regina en croisant les bras.

Belle haussa les sourcils en entendant la demande de Hook, du moins croyait-elle.

Gold arriva peu de temps après, déjà apprêté pour sa journée de travail.

\- « Hook. Je te laisse déjà la vie sauve. Si tu viens m'importuner chez moi, je crois que tu ne tiens pas à la vie..., lança platement l'antiquaire.

\- Gold. Arrête ton cirque. Tu savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette potion, avoue-le. »

Le Ténébreux marqua un temps d'arrêt. Cette façon de s'exprimer n'était définitivement pas caractéristique du pirate... Il réalisa soudain la véritable nature de son invité surprise.

\- « Oh Madame le Maire... Quelle agréable surprise. Je ne vous sers pas la main naturellement.

\- Je pense que je m'en passerai cette fois, souffla Regina avant de rouler des yeux. Alors, le défaut de la potion ?

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- Comment ça ?, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Permets-moi d'éclairer ta lanterne, déclara-t-il avant de matérialiser un épais dictionnaire dans ses mains. Voyons, voyons, Il s'agit d'une potion de désir, continua-t-il en feuilletant l'épais ouvrage. Ah voilà : _désir: action de désirer, souhaiter quelque chose comme dans 'il a le désir d'apprendre'_ ou comme ''Je veux être tout ce qu'elle désire''.

\- Comment tu...

\- C'est écrit sur ton visage depuis son premier jour ici. En ce qui concerne la potion, tu n'as pas du lire les petites lignes en bas du grimoire... Elle est imprévisible c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est guère plus utilisée.

\- Comment annuler ses effets ?

\- Un True Love Kiss peut venir à bout de tous les maléfices... Tu vas devenir tout ce que Miss Swan désire, ajouta-t-il, soit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Ah et j'attends la livraison de mon repas » .

Sur ce, il lui ferma la porte au nez, laissant une Regina hébétée. Dieu seul sait ce qui traversait la tête d'Emma Swan.

* * *

Regina prit une douche. Henry l'entendit hurler de dégoût ou de surprise. Il pouffait déjà en imaginant les raisons de ce cri. Sa mère sortit de la salle de bain, toujours habillée de la même tenue de cuir du pirate.

« Cet homme n'a aucune hygiène ! On dirait qu'il a de la moquette ! » argua-t-elle en désignant sa poitrine.

Regina ne cessait de critiquer son apparence pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils qui s'en amusait beaucoup. Ils décidèrent de regarder un DVD tous les deux dans le salon. Elle commença à s'assoupir et prit machinalement appuie sur sa main gauche pour y poser sa tête. Sa vision se flouta mais elle attribua cela à la fatigue. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle n'avait plus de crochet à la place de sa main gauche.

\- « Maman ! Mamaaan, appela Henry.

\- Oui... ?, répondit-elle les yeux fermés.

\- Tu as changé d'apparence. »

Regina ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un coup. Elle se rua vers son miroir où se trouvait maintenant un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Henry lui expliqua qu'elle était vraisemblablement Harry Potter. La Mairesse pesta encore contre Miss Swan et ses goûts désastreux. Elle ne comprenais plus rien.

Henry était aux anges. Il supplia sa mère qui finit par céder. Il prit des photos avec elle et celle-ci joua de son apparence pour amuser son fils. Elle avait espéré retrouver des moments de complicité avec son enfant mais jamais en de telles circonstances.

Il s'éclipsa quelques instants dans le jardin. Il revint en tenant quelque chose à la main. Puis Henry lui donna une petite branche.

\- « Que veux-tu que j'en fasse mon chéri ?

\- Et bien fais le geste. »

Regina haussa les sourcils et fit un petit mouvement du poignet, sans grande conviction. Le vase se brisa dans un bruit d'explosion. La brune sursauta et étouffa un petit cri de surprise.

« Alors ça c'est vraiment trop fort !, s'exclama le garçon les yeux brillants, on dirait que tu as les capacités des personnes de qui tu prends la forme. »

L'intéressée lâcha un soupir, dépitée. Il fallait vraiment que les effets de cette maudite potion s'arrête.

Henry tapa frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable en ricanant. Il expliqua ensuite à sa mère brune, qu'Emma regardait_ Harry Potter_ avec Mary Margaret.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et Tink entra.

« Henry m'a tout dit, lança-t-elle essoufflée, c'est vrai que... ». Elle se coupa elle-même en voyant le sosie d'Harry Potter croiser les bras et la regarder d'un air noir derrière ses lunettes rondes. La fée éclata d'un rire tonitruant, suivi d'Henry.

\- « Tu comptais me cacher un truc pareil encore longtemps ?, demanda Tinkerbell, vexée.

\- A vrai dire, je comptais ne jamais te le dire.

\- Merci ça fait plaisir.

\- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'aider... ?

\- Si tu es sous l'effet d'une potion, non. Puis t'aurais pu m'en parler ! On aurait relancé le sort !, bougonna Tink.

\- Ah ça jamais. »

La voix de Regina avait encore changé. Elle avait retrouvé un corps de femme mais toujours pas le sien. Elle n'eut aucune réaction en constatant qu'elle avait pris l'apparence de Snow-White. Elle se haïssait d'avoir bu cette potion mais elle devait sans doute détester encore plus Miss Swan pour songer à tout et n'importe quoi.

Henry envoya un texto à sa mère et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-« Neal a pleuré et pourrit leur soirée mère-fille. Alors Ma' est jalouse, expliqua-t-il. Elle veut sa mère. Ta potion est vraiment...

-Ta potion est vraiment pourrie, compléta Tinkerbell, vraiment pourrie. »

Regina envoya son fils se coucher et invita Tink à repasser le lendemain. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'imposer le corps de Snow plus longtemps. Alors qu'elle se débarbouillait dans la salle de bain, son corps changea encore. Si le corps de Mary Margaret l'indisposait, si celui de Killian était haïssable ce corps lui fendait le cœur. Elle était dans le corps de Neal, dans le corps du père de son fils et peut-être la seule personne à qui Emma avait jamais osé donner son cœur. Elle se demanda si Emma était triste pour souhaiter voir son défunt amant.

Elle se coucha encore plus agacée qu'elle ne l'avait été en se levant ce matin mais aussi triste pour Emma.

Henry se releva dans la nuit pour voir sous quelle apparence sa mère se trouvait à présent. Il constata qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps et dormait paisiblement. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu.

* * *

Anna retrouva Marianne. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la remercia pour avoir essayé de la mener à sa sœur, des années plus tôt. Marianne avait été la seule à oser braver la tempête de neige. La Valeur de cœur, en apprenant l'identité de la femme, lui conta avec animation comment il avait partagé un temps, la route de son époux. Marianne sourit poliment, un sourire aimable qui sonnait faux mais que personne ne remarqua.

Rumple assista à cette grande scène de retrouvailles alors qu'il se promenait en cette très froide matinée avec Belle. Le Ténébreux souffla à son épouse :

« Le héros des uns est le malfrat des autres. Méfie-toi de cette femme. »

* * *

En ce dimanche matinal, la brune avait retrouvé son torse velu et son crochet, à son grand dam. Henry ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle devait avoir un rendez-vous avec Emma.

\- « Mais Henry, je ne suis pas moi !

\- Mais justement ! Tu te fais passer pour Hook et elle réalisera que c'est toi et pas lui et tu retrouvera ton corps.

\- Si elle se rend compte de la supercherie, elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- En même temps, si tu attends d'avoir retrouvé ton corps pour l'approcher..., souffla la garçon.

\- Très bien. Que proposes-tu ?, renonça la brune.

\- Je vais aller voir Killian pour lui demander de faire un tour de bateau et toi tu vas voir Ma'. On commence l'Opération Caméléon ! »

La Mairesse souffla, résignée. Elle se rendit à l'appartement d'Emma, qui vivait toujours avec ses parents. Cette dernière lui ouvrit la mine fatiguée.

\- « Oh salut Killian.

\- Bonjour Emma.

\- Va-y entre.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Avec le môme qui chiale toute la nuit ? J'espère qu'Henry était pas comme ça parce que Regina se serait tirée une balle...

\- Non il était... Enfin je pense que c'était un...chouette gamin » finit-elle en essayant d'imiter Hook au mieux.

Emma prévint ses parents qu'elle sortait. Machinalement, elle prit la main de Hook dans la sienne. Regina se raidit, prise au dépourvu. Elles discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver au restaurant, que Regina avait choisi sur le conseil d'Henry.

L'ambiance était un peu kitch mais on y servait de bons plats. L'air était empreint d'odeurs d'épices et de viande en train de cuire.

Elles s'assirent à une table à l'écart. Emma commanda une généreuse assiette de nouilles au poulet. Elles étaient faites maison alors la Sauveuse se laissa tenter. Regina choisit un assortiment de petites bouchées et autres petits plats, renonçant au canard laquée et à ses petits légumes. Elle ne voyait pas comment venir à bout du volatil avec un crochet et une fourchette.

\- « Alors, Hook, ça va ?

\- Oui...Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas embrassée, pas appelée « Love » une seule fois et tu commandes un plat... qui ne comporte pas un gros steak, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Et bien... J'essaye d'être plus courtois et j'aime manger avec les baguettes. C'est plus aisé que des couverts quand on a un crochet à la place d'une main. »

Si Regina se débrouillait aisément d'une main, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Miss Swan. Avec ses deux mains, une baguette dans chaque, elle essayait de venir à bout de ses nouilles. Sans succès d'ailleurs, les pauvres pâtes finissaient par retomber dans l'assiette. Elle essaya d'enrouler les nouilles autour des baguettes mais le résultat ne fut gère plus glorieux. Hook pouffa devant si peu de manière. Regina n'avait jamais vu Emma se comporter comme cela avec elle. Oh bien sûr, Miss Swan était brut de pomme avec tout le monde mais à cet instant, c'était une sincérité presque plus intime, une sincérité que la brune ne pouvait qu'envier au pirate.

Regina lui montra comment placer ses mains afin de former une pince. La blonde mangea avec plus de facilité et de grâce. Elle trouvait Hook plus...attentionné ? Il était différent mais ne savait en quoi...

\- « Oh tu as abandonné ton éternel costume de pirate ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Oui, je voulais être plus présentable, argumenta Regina du tac au tac.

\- Ca te va bien aussi les vêtements modernes. »

La conversation se poursuivit sur des sujets plus légers et la Mairesse réussit à faire sourire celle dont elle était le faux petit ami. Machinalement, Regina voulut passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et elle s'étonna de leur longueur. Pour se rattraper elle fit mine de se gratter la tête.

Emma du rentrer tôt. Elle devait jouer les baby-sitter auprès de son jeune frère afin de permettre à ses parents de sortir. Tous deux sur le pas de la porte, la blonde se pencha vers le Capitaine pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier se recula vivement. Il semblait gêné. Il prétexta ne pas vouloir se mettre Charming à dos et partit.

* * *

Ceci donna lieu à d'autres rendez-vous. Emma trouvait étrange de Hook devienne tantôt... Elle ne savait pas comment définir son étrange comportement. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu et parfois, en de rares occasions, il était différent.

De son côté, Regina culpabilisait de se jouer ainsi de la Sauveuse.

\- « Ce n'est pas correct, Henry, il faut que cela cesse.

\- Mais Maman, regarde ! Depuis que tu passes du temps avec elle, tu retrouves plus souvent ton corps.

\- Je dois me transformer sous le coup d'une...envie forte. Si je retrouve mon corps c'est parce que Emma le souhaite moins.

\- Ou alors parce qu'elle te veut toi, rétorque son fils.

\- Comment le pourrait-elle ? Je n'ai jamais joui de sa compagnie en étant moi.

\- Peut-être, songea le garçon, qu'elle te reconnaît quand tu parles ? Tu sais tu gardes la gestuelle et tout...

\- Tu le vois parce que tu es mon _fils_, dit la brune en instant sur le mot. Emma ne le voit pas.

\- Mais elle est capable de savoir quand tu mens !, insista-t-il.

\- Visiblement, elle n'est pas capable de le voir quand je suis ce pirate.

\- C'est parce que tu ne mens pas. Ton corps ment mais pas toi. »

Regina soupira. Son fils n'était pas le True Believer pour rien. Cependant, elle renonça à ces rendez-vous avec Emma car ce n'était pas légitime. La blonde ne mérite pas qu'on se joue ainsi d'elle, même si les intentions de Regina étaient des plus sincères.

* * *

Un autre homme que le Valet de cœur avait fait son apparition dans le paysage hivernal de Storybrooke. Il était élégant, fort charmant et avenant envers tout le monde, ou du moins la gente féminine. Il discutait vivement avec Ruby qui se laissait bercer par ses récits de voyage. Il était reconnaissable à ses bottes de cuir rouge qui tranchait avec son costume blanc.

Regina observait l'homme de l'autre bout de la salle, en buvant son café. L'inconnu se tourna vers elle, lui sourit et décida finalement de s'asseoir à sa table.

\- « Vous me regardez avec tant d'insistance que je vais finir par en être gêné, sourit-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir de nouvelles têtes ici.

\- C'est moi qui devrait rester pantois devant votre beauté, continua-t-il.

\- D'où venez-vous ?, demanda froidement Regina.

\- Dans un pays certes merveilleux mais où je n'avais pas le loisir de vous voir.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé...

\- Je suis l'Evil Queen.

\- Et la plus belle femme du monde, affirma le mystérieux inconnu.

\- A qui ai-je affaire ?

\- Hans... des Iles du Sud » compléta-t-il.

* * *

_Poucet avait quitté Neverland sur ordre de Peter Pan. Le jeune garçon avait bien grandit et bien qu'adulte à présent, considérait toujours Peter comme le père aimant qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il devait ramener un garçon afin de garder la maître de Neverland en vie. Poucet était persuadé qu'il serait son sauveur. Il avait toujours été l'enfant perdu le plus proche de Peter, toujours._

_Il arriva à Arendelle. Il devait capturer le jeune héritier. Cependant, la rumeur courait que sa mère était une puissante sorcière dont il faudrait venir à bout afin d'approcher l'enfant._

_La reine et ses deux enfants se promenaient dans la forêt, sous l'oeil de Poucet qui tenait fermement son arc dans sa main. Il les suivit un long moment. Il eut le malheur de faire craquer une branche. La reine sentit la menace qui pesait sur ses enfants et les envoya se cacher. Elle se concentrait sur son environnement afin d'être attentive au moindre son. Poucet arma son arc et retint sa respiration. Il devait l'avoir du premier coup. Le poison de Neverland ferait bien vite effet elle mourrait. Il pourrait ramener l'enfant à Neverland avant le coucher du soleil. Il souriait déjà en songeant qu'il serait bientôt aux côtés de son père, victorieux._

_L'ombre de Peter descendit près de Poucet._

_\- « Tu dois rentrer... souffla-t-elle d'une voix lugubre._

_\- Non. Je vais l'avoir. Je vais réussir._

_\- Peter te dit de rentrer, Hans._

_\- Attends encore. »_

_Poucet était déconcentré. L'ombre tira le bras de l'archer et la flèche partit. Elle fendit l'air dans un sifflement presque silencieux et se figea dans la chair. Le petit garçon émit un râle de douleur. Il était sorti de sa cachette et avait payé le prix fort pour son imprudence. La flèche l'avait transpercé dans le ventre. Sa respiration mourut dans sa poitrine. _

_« Maman...Maman... » appela-t-il d'une voix faible, les larmes roulant sur ses joues._

_Elsa se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'est pas pire douleur pour une mère que de perdre son enfant._

_Poucet jura. Il avait manqué sa chance. Il avait tué l'enfant. Pan ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Et l'ombre le ramena à Neverland, chez lui._

* * *

Rumpelstilskin voyait d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de cet homme. La ville était en train de devenir une vaste territoire où des figures du passé déambulaient dans les rues. Marianne était un danger mais cet homme, ce Hans lui rappelait un douloureux souvenir.

* * *

_Le Petit Poucet venait de quitter Neverland. Il était ici pour répondre à la requête de son père. A Neverland, il avait apprit que la taille n'était pas synonyme de pouvoir. Cependant, ici, il devait modifier un petit détail pour mener à bien sa mission._

_\- « Je veux être grand._

_\- Je crois qu'il va falloir forcer sur le lait, répondit le Ténébreux du tac au tac._

_\- Je veux devenir un adulte. J'en ai besoin ici._

_\- Où étais-tu avant ?_

_\- Là où on ne grandit jamais._

_\- A Neverland, souffla le Ténébreux._

_\- Tout à fait, répondit Poucet d'un ton assuré._

_\- Je te donne un corps adulte et tu me dis tout ce que tu sais sur Peter Pan._

_\- Comment connaissez-vous mon père ?_

_\- Ton père ?, s'étonna Rumple._

_\- Il m'a recueilli, élevé comme un fils. Il n'y a pas père plus dévoué. »_

_Le magicien donna ce que l'enfant souhaitait. Il grandit jusqu'à devenir un homme puis il dit au Ténébreux tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir._

_« S'il savait... S'il savait que la seule personne dont Pan se soucie est lui-même... »_

* * *

Regina avait profité du retour à son apparence pour retourner au bureau et s'occuper des dossiers. Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait se rendre à son travail, elle essayait néanmoins de régler certaines affaires depuis chez elle sans grand succès la plupart du temps vu qu'elle n'avait pas tous les papiers à disposition, sous la main... ou sous le crochet.

Emma entra dans le bureau, sans se faire annoncer au préalable ou même se donner la peine de frapper à la porte. « Typiquement elle » songea la brune pour elle-même. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour lui dire bonjour et replongea dans son dossier.

La Mairesse avait tenu à donner une seconde chance à Emma. Après tout, cette femme avait été la seule à croire qu'elle voulait changer. Son propre fils ne l'avait pas crue tout de suite. Elle tenait à conserver une bonne entente avec la mère de son fils... mais peut-être aussi pour son propre intérêt et pas uniquement pour celui d'Henry.

La blonde lui tendit un dossier.

\- « Parmi les nouveaux, il y a une Anna et un Valet de cœur. Tu connais ?

\- Anna, non. Le Valet de cœur non plus mais vu son nom, il a dû connaître ma mère de près ou de loin.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait une menace ? »

La Mairesse se saisit du dossier distraitement et paraissant réaliser brusquement quelque chose, elle prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne. La blonde bascula à moitié sur le bureau. Regina regarda attentivement la main de la Sauveuse, passant ses doigts sur le dos de sa main qui portait encore les marques de la brûlure.

\- « Ta main, ça va mieux ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, enfin c'est pas grave.

\- Si, répondit-elle sèchement en relevant les yeux vers la blonde. Les brûlures magiques sont plus graves, plus difficiles à guérir et plus douloureuses. »

Se faisant, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre. La blonde déglutit, gênée d'une telle proximité. Il sembla à Emma que la voix de Regina sonnait plus rauque à ses oreilles. Elle se surprit à regarder un instant les lèvres de la brune avec plus d'insistance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- « Ca va je te dis.

\- Tu fais des soins ?

\- Non... »

La Mairesse soupira et d'un mouvement du poignet, fit apparaître un tube de crème. Emma roula des yeux mais abdiqua et s'assit sur le bureau. La Sauveuse se demanda si elle pouvait en parler avec la Mairesse. Après tout si elle avait raison, ça la concernait aussi et comme elle était également la mère de son fils... Elle se lança.

« Hook est bizarre. »

Regina ne dit mot et continua à masser la main de la blonde pour faire pénétrer la crème. Elle parut un instant se stopper dans son mouvement suite à son annonce mais Emma devait rêver.

\- « Il est bizarre, pas comme d'habitude.

\- En quoi ?, demanda légèrement la mairesse.

\- Parfois il est... gentil? Je veux dire, il l'est mais, des fois, il est attentionné et il remarque des détails. Il a remarqué que j'avais un nouveau blouson rouge. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi lui en avait-elle fait la remarque ? Pourquoi ? La blonde sembla interpréter ça comme une marque de scepticisme car elle continua :

\- « Et il est avenant aussi. Et la fois d'après, il refait son pirate et m'appelle « Love » à tout bout de champ !

\- Dois-je sortir un mouchoir pour pleurer sur ton sort, Miss Swan ?, lança la brune avec un ton qu'elle espérait froid.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est étrange, change de comportement et en plus il se souvient plus de certains trucs. Je me demande s'il pourrait pas...replonger.

\- Tu me demandes ça parce que je suis l'Evil Queen ?

\- Étais. Jadis. Je te demande parce que tu sais ce qu'on ressent.

\- Il faut quelque chose qui nous retienne.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? » demanda la blonde.

Regina ancra son regard dans celui de la Sauveuse. Elle hésita un instant, se racla la gorge et ne donna qu'une moitié de vérité : « Henry. »

* * *

Regina s'était laissée flatter par cet inconnu. Elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par lui. Il était ignoble avec ses rouflaquettes extravagantes et désuètes, à l'image de la forte concentration d'eyeliner sur Hook. Cependant, il était bon pour l'ego d'être complimenté.

La brune organisa un repas et invita Tink et Maleficent. Henry tint à inviter sa mère blonde. Cette dernière accepta, trop heureuse de se dérober à ses parents et à son frère pleurnichard pour une soirée. Le temps qu'elle arrive, ils discutèrent dans le salon. Il semblait parfois à Henry, que l'ancienne fée Violetta le regardait avec insistance. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait, elle répondit simplement qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un petit garçon qu'elle avait connu et que c'était quelque peu troublant.

« J'ai vu que Marianne était ici. »

Maleficent avait lancé la conversation sur le seul sujet tabou. Emma se tut instantanément, se tassa sur sa chaise et mangea en silence. La maitresse de maison ne semblait pas dérangée le moins du monde par la remarque de son amie.

\- « Oui elle est vivante.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais tuée, fit remarquer la fée violette d'un ton léger.

\- C'était initialement le cas.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as tuée en fait ?, demanda Henry.

\- Elle m'a attaquée, répondit Maleficent à la place de sa mère, avec Snow-White. Elle voulait la _dark pixie dust_.

\- Ma mère a essayé de vous tuer... ?, osa demander Emma d'une petite voix.

\- Non. Elle s'est faite manipuler par Marianne. »

* * *

_Snow voulait la dark pixie dust pour s'en servir contre l'Evil Queen. La personne qui l'accompagnait destinait cette poudre à un tout autre dessein, plus noble selon elle. Il leur faudrait dérober la poudre magique à Maleficent, qui gardait une princesse captive. La silhouette encapuchonnée suivait Snow-White. _

_Une fois dans la tour, la silhouette banda son arc. Il ne ratait jamais sa cible. Elle tira et la flèche se logea dans la jambe de la fée. _

_Cette dernière poussa un râle de douleur. Elle essaya de se défendre mais sa magie n'était plus. La flèche empoisonnée la priverait de ses pouvoirs pour quelques heures. Snow ne s'était pas attendue à une telle violence, qui était gratuite à ses yeux. La silhouette prit ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher à l'instant où le nuage violet se dissipait pour laisser apparaître l'Evil Queen. Elle ragea contre Snow-White mais préféra porter secours à Maleficent plutôt que de se lancer à la poursuite de la fugitive et de son acolyte._

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! » demanda Snow avec véhémence._

_L'acolyte d'un jour répondit que c'était nécessaire pour voler la poudre au plus vite. La voix n'était pas si grave. La capuche tomba et ses cheveux bruns cascadèrent sur ses épaules._

_Marianne, la femme de Robin, l'épouse de l'ombre si belle, si fragile, si passive. Mensonge. Le prince des voleurs était cette femme. Robin n'est qu'une icône de l'histoire._

* * *

\- « Marianne est Robin des Bois ?

\- Exact, confirma la Mairesse. Elle a dupé ta mère pour qu'elle l'aide à atteindre la tour.

\- J'avais disposé des pièges, se souvint la fée avec nostalgie.

\- Marianne est une meurtrière, déclara Regina.

\- Oui, on a entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur ça. Souvent c'est Robin qui porte le chapeau, appuya Tinkerbell. On raconte qu'elle a égorgé des enfants pour de l'or et d'autres trucs.

\- J'ai ramené un monstre, souffla la Sauveuse.

\- Non, tu as sauvé la mère de Roland, fit remarquer Regina. Tu as ramené une mère à son fils. »

Au milieu du repas, alors que Regina ramenait le dessert, elle vit sa main se muer en un disgracieux crochet. Effrayée à l'idée qu'on la voit ainsi, elle réprimanda la blonde, sans réfléchir.

« Emma ! » lui lança-t-elle.

La blonde sortit de ses pensées. Le crochet disparut pour laisser de nouveau place à sa main. Regina justifia son appel et lui demanda de cesser de rêvasser à table.

La conversation allait bon train, de même de les assiettes se vidait rapidement. Hans fut vite mis sur le tapis.

\- « Tu devrais te méfier, Regina. On ne sait rien sur lui, dit Emma, la bouche pleine.

\- Me méfier de quoi ? Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il croit lui. Et tu as pas à te jeter dans les bras du premier venu.

\- Je ne suis pas si...facile, cracha la brune.

\- Alors, Maleficent, intervint Tink pour changer de sujet. Ca va avec Aurore ?

\- Oui, répondit l'intéressée. Je l'ai retrouvée grâce au Shérif, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard pour Emma. Je l'ai retrouvée avec plaisir. Elle m'avait beaucoup manquée...

\- Tu as vu elle a eu un bébé récemment, lui dit la fée verte.

\- Je l'ai vu, confirma Maleficent. Et elle m'a demandé d'être sa marraine.

\- Vous allez être la marraine du gosse d'Aurore ?, s'étonna la Sauveuse.

\- C'est exact, confirma la fée violette. Il n'y a pas plus grand honneur.

\- C'est trop cool !, s'exclama Henry.

\- N'empêche, je le sens pas ce type, reprit Emma à l'intention de Regina tandis que la tablée roulait des yeux.

\- ...Dit la fille qui sort avec un pirate handicapé avec un goût prononcé pour le maquillage...

\- Hey ! Il est peut-être bizarre mais il est clean. Hans, on sait rien de lui. C'est peut-être un sale type. »

La discussion prit une tournure moins conviviale. Emma maintenait que ce Hans devait être traité de manière hostile, le temps que l'on fasse la lumière sur son cas. Regina rétorqua qu'elle était complètement illuminée et que son discours était insensé.

« Puis d'abord, il est laid avec ses machins sur les côtés, argumenta Emma en montrant vaguement ses joues. C'est peut-être 'so Enchanted Forest' pour toi, mais c'est laid. »

Et Emma partit. Les deux blondes rirent de ce comportement puéril.

\- « Oh qu'elle est mauvaise..., commença Tinkerbell.

\- ...ou affreusement jalouse..., continua Maleficent d'un air taquin.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit Maman !

\- Elle se fait du soucis pour toi, Henry. Elle ne veut pas que n'importe qui t'approche, contra Regina.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, Regina, s'agaça Tink. Elle a mangé de la tarte aux pommes ! DEUX FOIS ! C'est presque une déclaration d'amour.

\- Emma aime tout le monde dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture, sourit la brune.

\- Mmmmh, fit Maleficent. Tu admettras que ceci est bien étrange. Tu es sortie avec un voleur blond... et elle, elle s'est amourachée d'un brun, méchant repenti. Tu concéderas que la coïncidence est fortuite...

\- Oh non, Tinkerbell. Pourquoi tu supportes Swan tout à coup ? Tu as lancé ce fichu sort pour me montrer mon True Love et tu t'es trompée !, attaqua Regina.

\- Quel sort ?, demanda la fée violette. Il n'existe aucun sort de ce genre.

\- Je te demande pardon ?, demanda sèchement la brune.

\- Disons que c'est un petit abus de langage..., souffla Tink d'une petite voix.

\- La vie est comme un chemin. L'amour se trouve aux intersections, étaya Maleficent. Si nous la loupons, nous continuons d'avancer et nous recroisons quelqu'un d'autre à un autre croisement. Cela peut être la même personne ou une autre.

\- Le True Love change ?, s'étonna Henry.

\- Oui, approuva la fée vêtue de violet. Ce sort montre des prédispositions et on l'appelle à tort, le sort du True Love. C'est l'individu qui détermine la force du lien qui l'unit à l'autre, non la magie. En résumé, la magie propose un chemin, elle ne le crée pas, conclut-elle.

\- Et j'ai toujours trouvé bizarre que vous ne soyez pas ensemble alors que vous partagiez Henry » renchérit la fée verte pour en revenir au sujet.

La Mairesse s'offusqua de cette alliance improbable à son encontre. Sa fierté lui disait que c'était improbable. Sa raison lui murmurait que tout ceci était voué à l'échec. Son expérience lui tenait un discours similaire : ses chances étaient bien minces. Mais le cœur, son cœur se gonflait d'espoir et la priait d'essayer encore. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle avait pris cette fichue potion ?

\- « Il n'existe aucun conte de ce genre, déclara Regina.

\- C'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas vu que ça veut dire que ça ne peut pas exister » rétorqua le True Believer.

* * *

Dehors, une tempête s'annonçait. Les flocons virevoltaient dans une danse effrénée. Le vent cinglait, sifflait et mordait les les imprudents qui essayaient de le braver. Une femme se tient au cœur de cet ouragan de blanc. Elle ne craignait pas le froid. Pourtant, elle semblait bruler, bouillir sous l'impulsion d'un fort sentiment.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas en avoir perdus en route... Pour être franche, même moi, je ne sais pas quoi en penser XD**

**Seule la fin remontera un peu le niveau.**

**Merci aux courageux d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^**

13


	3. Chapter 3

**Courage ! C'est la fin !**

* * *

Dehors, une tempête s'annonçait. Les flocons virevoltaient dans une danse effrénée. Le vent cinglait, sifflait et mordait les les imprudents qui essayaient de le braver. Une femme se tient au cœur de cet ouragan de blanc. Elle ne craignait pas le froid. Pourtant, elle semblait bruler, bouillir sous l'impulsion d'un fort sentiment.

* * *

Le froid faisait rage. Il était plus mordant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Storybrooke. Les semaines avaient passé. Regina se transformait toujours de temps à autre, faisant tomber sa tasse, s'apercevant trop tard qu'elle avait un crochet à la place de sa main.

Emma était toujours avec Killian mais trouvait bizarre qu'il ne se souvienne pas de certains de leurs rendez-vous. Elle se disait qu'il s'agissait de plaisanterie de sa part et n'insistait pas. Hans était toujours près de Regina, au grand dam de celle-ci. Un véritable Sydney Glass dans l'âme. La brune l'avait toutefois mis en garde et l'avait défendu d'approcher son fils hors de sa présence ou de celle d'Emma.

Henry sortit du Granny's pour attendre à l'arrêt de bus. Soudain Hans le saisit par derrière, plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler et commença à l'emmener. Hans voulut sauter pour activer le pouvoir de ses bottes. Celles-ci restèrent au sol, prises au piège dans de la glace.

« Lâche mon fils tout de suite »

La Reine Elsa était menaçante. Sa magie embaumait l'air tout entier. Son ton était sec. Des gerbes de glace s'échappaient d'elle sans qu'elle semble avoir le moindre contrôle dessus. Elsa envoya sur l'homme un jet de glace qui le fit lâcher Henry. Hans partit s'encastrer dans la vitrine d'une boutique un peu plus loin.

Des gens sortirent, attirés par le bruit. Elsa reconnut des visages qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais voir. Des personnes qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme.

Sa sœur qui avait passé un contrat pour l'enfermer.

Le Ténébreux qui l'avait gardée captive dans cette maudite boite.

Maleficent qui avait tué sa fille.

Marianne, cette femme naïve, qui avait espéré lui voler ses pouvoirs en lui tirant une flèche.

Elle esquissa un sourire en se souvenant comment elle avait gelé la flèche sur l'arc, contraignant son assaillante à prendre la fuite.

Sa haine, sa rancoeur et sa tristesse s'intensifièrent à tel point que sa magie en fut décuplée au-delà de l'imaginable. Des étincelles bleutées serpentaient sur la chaussée, gelant tout ce qu'elles touchaient.

Emma sortit et essaya d'user de sa magie. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces mais ne parvint pas à atteindre Elsa qui laissait libre cours à sa fureur de glace.

Tout à coup, les gerbes de magie touchèrent des gens. David fut touché. Il tomba à terre, suivi de Snow. Partager le même cœur leur avait permis de déjouer la mort une fois. C'est pourtant ce qui les condamnait aujourd'hui.

Hook avait son crochet prit dans un bloc de glace dont il ne parvenait à se défaire.

Elsa lança sa magie contre une petite brune. Rumpeltsilskin ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Belle était touchée. Ses lèvres devinrent bleutées, sa respiration plus lente et difficile. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de la sauver. Gold le savait. Mais pourrait-il en payer le prix ?

« Alors Rumpelstilskin, déclara Elsa, fièrement, tu vas la sauver ou non ? »

Gold avait une fois refusé de laisser son amour pour Belle l'emporter. Il y avait renoncé une fois. Non pas par lâcheté comme il est commun de le penser. C'était, à l'époque, sa seule chance de retrouver son fils. Renoncer à ses pouvoirs c'était se rendre faible et incapable de le retrouver. A présent, il n'avait que Belle.

Alors il se pencha sur elle et lui donna un baiser d'amour sincère. Ses lèvres étaient déjà froides mais son corps se réchauffa rapidement, libéré de la glace. Le Ténébreux n'était plus que Rumpelstilskin, un homme qui venait de renoncer à la magie pour l'amour de sa vie. Marianne sourit en songea qu'à présent, la dague serait vierge de tout propriétaire.

Elsa éclata d'un rire froid et sans émotion. Elle gela les pieds de l'ancien Ténébreux, le mettant ainsi à sa merci. Sa magie virevoltait toujours. Une étincelle toucha Henry.

Le garçon était touché au cœur. Il vacilla, perdit instantanément des couleurs. Il tremblait.

* * *

Regina avait accouru aussi vite que ses jambes le lui avaient permis. Elle avait de nouveau l'apparence de Hook et ne pouvait user de la magie.

Emma était tétanisée par la peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa magie. Elle ne parvenait pas à parler. Elle était en train de perdre une famille qu'elle avait tant voulue retrouver. Elle était en train d'assister à la mort de son petit garçon.

Elsa s'approcha d'Henry, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était terriblement meurtrie d'avoir touché le garçon. Elle lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre qu'elle voulait rassurant..

« Mon Aedan... Tout va bien. Tout va bien » lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Regina courut jusqu'à elle. Elle était aussi paniquée que pouvait l'être Emma mais se laissait dominer par son instinct maternel et sa colère.

« Pas mon fils, sale pétasse ! », hurla Regina avait de lui mettre un crochet du droit en plein visage.

* * *

_Elsa avait sentit le danger. Elle avait dit à Aurore de rester cachée avec son frère. Sa fille avait toujours été plus mûre d'esprit que Aedan. _

_La reine était sur ses gardes, prête à tout pour défendre ses enfants. Jamais elle n'aurait du céder au caprice de ses jumeaux et se balader en forêt. Jamais._

_Elle entendit le sifflement d'une flèche. Elle se retourna vivement en cherchant d'où elle venait et elle vit..._

_\- « Aedan !_

_\- Maman... Maman... » pleura-t-il._

_La flèche s'était profondément logée dans son ventre. Il souffrait. Elsa déchira le vêtement pour voir la plaie. Une toile d'un noir de jet semblait se dessiner sur le corps de son enfant. Le garçon respirait difficilement. Elle savait que ce poison était mortel et que rien, rien en ce monde ne pourrait le sauver. Elle devrait assister, impuissante à la mort de son fils._

_Elsa le prit contre elle et essaya de le rassurer._

_« Tout va bien, mon chéri, mon petit jour, tout va bien. » lui murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée._

_Aurore assistait à la scène. Elle ne comprenait pas comment mais son frère allait mourir. Après des minutes interminables et dans un râle de douleur, Aedan rendit son dernier soupir._

_Il est horrible de perdre un jumeau. C'est une personne comme soi qui existe séparément. C'est une personne qui diffère de nous, nous ressemble pourtant et nous comprend mieux que l'on ne peut se comprendre soi-même. Aurore venait de perdre une partie d'elle-même. Un vide se créa en son cœur et en son âme, un vide que nul ne saurait combler._

_Aurore pleura silencieusement._

_\- « C'est de ta faute, hurla Elsa. Je t'avais dit de rester cachée avec lui ! C'est de ta faute ! Si tu m'avais écoutée, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! »_

_\- Mais Maman..._

_\- C'est de ta faute ! »_

_Les mots d'Elsa étaient durs et blessaient sa fille autant qu'aurait pu le faire un poignard. Pourtant, en pareilles circonstances, il est apaisant de trouver un coupable. Il est apaisant de trouver une personne à blâmer. La reine souffrait de l'accusation qu'elle portait. Elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Elle était persuadée qu'Aurore avait tué son frère._

_De tristesse, de désespoir, elle gela son cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour ne plus souffrir. Elle ne pourrait plus ressentir le bonheur. Ce serait son châtiment. Une mère incapable de protéger son enfant ne devrait même pas être autorisée à vivre. Elle ne pourrait plus ressentir la tristesse et c'était déjà cela. Elle se débarrassait de cette souffrance écrasante mais en ressentait toujours une partie, car sa douleur était tout ce qui lui restait. C'est ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle existait._

* * *

Emma était ahurie. Il y avait deux Hook. Deux. Et pourquoi avait-il dit qu'Henry était son fils ? Pourquoi ?

Rumpelstilskin attira l'attention d'Elsa. Belle fit rempart de son corps entre la Reine des Neiges et Rumple. Comprenant la manœuvre, Regina se dirigea vers Emma qui demeurait assise, sans bouger. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle.

\- « Emma...

\- Pourquoi il y a deux Hook ? Qui es-tu ?, murmura-t-elle doucement, la voix tremblante.

\- On va s'en sortir...

\- Non. Il faudrait que Regina soit là. Elle, elle saurait quoi faire. Je vais l'appeler, finit-elle par dire en essayant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Emma, Emma..., appela doucement Regina avec la voix grave de Hook. Regarde-moi. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Hein ? Mais...je...

\- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui...oui...je crois..., souffla-t-elle tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Bien. Alors pense à un méchant, au plus puissant méchant que tu connaisses. Ferme-les yeux et pense-y très fort. »

Emma s'exécuta. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation mais elle sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Qui était le pire méchant ? Elle songea à Zelena qui avait voulu rayer leurs existences de l'histoire.

Les cheveux du faux Hook s'allongèrent, poussèrent en une tignasse rousse caractéristique. Regina vit son crochet se muer et sa peau se verdir.

« Zelena donc » dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle attaqua Elsa en lui lançant des gerbes de flammes. Un véritable brasier naissait dans le cœur du froid de la tempête et léchait la glace qui fondait sur son passage. Regina lança des boules de feu. Cependant, Elsa semblait encore plus forte que n'avait pu l'être la sœur de Regina.

Emma pensait fermement à Zelena et ne cessait de répéter son nom dans sa tête. Pourtant, était-elle elle le pire danger qu'elle avait eu à affronter ? La Wiched Witch avait failli réussir. Il en était un qui avait réussi. Il en est un qui n'échouait jamais. Il avait réussi, même brièvement, à tuer leur fils.

La blonde se risqua à jeter un œil à la bataille. Elle vit Zelena ce qui la laissa pantoise. Elle remarqua ensuite quelque chose d'étrange : elle changeait d'apparence.

Elle rapetissait. Sa peau verte laissa place à une peau immaculée. Le garçon était vêtu de vert et affichait un air vainqueur : Peter Pan.

« Maintenant on va jouer », lança Regina dans le corps de l'éternel enfant.

Elsa l'attaqua et fit voler vers elle son sort de glace. Regina l'esquiva, courut et d'un bond, s'envola. La puissance de Peter Pan était son imagination. Regina bénit cette potion qu'elle n'avait cessée de haïr. Elle y trouvait enfin une utilité.

Le froid de Storybrooke laissa place aux arbres et à la chaleur tropicale de Neverland. Le changement n'était pas qu'apparence. On ressentait la lourdeur du climat caractéristique de l'ile. Elsa fut décontenancée par ce changement de décor inopiné. Elle essaya de lancer de la neige contre son adversaire volant mais ne sortirent de ses mains que de faibles jets de froid.

La brune descendit et atterrit aux pieds de son adversaire. D'un mouvement du poignet, le Peter Pan fit apparaître un bracelet que Regina connaissait bien : il l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs. Elle le plaça sur le poignet de la Reine des Neiges et se recula. Elle avait été rapide et efficace.

Par la pensée, elle fit fondre son décor factice et tous retrouvèrent la fraicheur de Storybrooke.

Rumpelstilskin se dégagea de ses liens de glace et, avec Belle, aida les Charming à se rapprocher. Ils respiraient encore, faisant craqueler le givre qui s'était formé sur leurs poitrines à chaque respiration. Ainsi, ils purent s'embrasser et mutuellement se dégeler. Elsa resta au milieu de la rue et s'évertua à essayer d'ôter son bracelet. Maleficent approcha, accompagnée d'une personne qu'Elsa eut du mal à reconnaître tant elle avait grandi.

\- « Maman... ?

\- Aurore, c'est toi ? », osa demander la Reine des Neiges sans oser y croire.

Aurore se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se souvint brusquement de l'accident de son frère donc Maleficent avait effacé le souvenir pour lui éviter de souffrir. Elsa serra sa fille tout contre son cœur, apaisée de la savoir en vie. La mère s'excusa d'avoir fait porté le poids de la culpabilité à Aurore. Sans le savoir, Elsa avait attenté à la vie du meurtrier d'Aedan, qui gisait dans son sang et dans la neige. Pour l'heure, elle ne s'attarda pas sur le cas de Hans, tout à son bonheur de retrouver sa fille et son amie de toujours, Maleficent.

Anna osa enfin s'approcher de sa sœur, timidement. Finalement, elle lui sauta au cou et pleura des larmes de joie, de soulagement. Elle s'excusa de son contrat avec le Ténébreux et lui dit qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de la chercher.

Peter Pan se dirigea vers Emma. La blonde était sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se produire. Comment était-ce possible ? Zelena et Peter Pan étaient morts.

« Emma, souffla le garçon qui se refusait de grandir. Viens. »

Il prit doucement la Sauveuse par le bras et l'amena près d'Henry dont le teint avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Peter Pan parlait d'embrasser Henry pour le sauver. Elle entendait sans écouter, sans comprendre. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Pourtant elle s'exécuta et embrassa son fils sur la joue. La blonde vit Peter faire de même sur l'autre côté et fronça les sourcils.

Henry, qui avait soudain repris des couleurs, étreignit sa mère blonde. Il se tourna ensuite vers Peter.

\- « Maman ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Oui mon chéri, répondit Regina.

\- Quoi ?, fit Emma, choquée.

\- Pense à Maman » ordonna Henry.

Emma se plia à la demande de son fils et songea à Regina. Alors les traits du l'effroyable Peter Pan laissèrent place à des traits qu'Emma reconnaissait : c'était Regina.

\- « C'est quoi ce bordel ?!, s'écria la Sauveuse.

\- Du calme Emma.

\- Maman a prit une potion, expliqua calmement Henry.

\- Une potion ?, fit la blonde en regardant Regina. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour te plaire, dit leur fils sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle encore alors que Regina baissait les yeux, honteuse.

\- Ma'... Ca tombe sous le sens !, s'énerva le garçon.

\- Mais pourquoi elle changeait d'apparence ?, questionna Emma, cherchant à éviter la grande question.

\- Dès que tu songeais fortement...à quelqu'un, je prenais son apparence » expliqua la brune d'une petite voix que la Sauveuse ne lui connaissait pas.

La blonde apprit que Regina avait remplacé Hook auprès d'elle en de rares occasions. Elle prit connaissance de ce qu'il fallait faire pour se débarrasser des effets de la potion et rougit furieusement à l'image qui s'imposait à elle. Elle était restée avec Killian parce qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup et que ses parents lui avaient pris le chou quand elle était célibataire... Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà songé à Regina de cette façon mais n'avait jamais osé donner libre cours à ses sentiments, de peur de se faire rejeter.

\- « On aurait pu mourir à cause de toi, reprit Regina d'un ton fort et accusateur.

\- A cause de moi ? Qui est la greluche qui a pris une putain de potion ?, attaqua la blonde.

\- Si je n'avais pas pris cette putain de potion comme tu dis, on aurait jamais pu gagner.

\- Oh c'est facile de jouer sur ce tableau ! Mais quand il faut parler sentiments il y a plus personne.

\- Tu parles de toi là, non ?, demanda sèchement Regina en croisant les bras.

\- Moi au moins, j'ai jamais eu recours à la magie pour draguer.

\- Tu fuis c'est beaucoup plus terre à terre..., fit remarquer la brune.

\- Mais je ne triche pas !, contra-t-elle.

\- Est-ce donc si mal de vouloir te plaire ?! » explosa la Mairesse.

La brune se tut, gênée et rougit. Les joues de la Sauveuse prirent des couleurs et elle rit de bon cœur à cet aveu. Regina n'osa bouger et fixa le sol. La blonde s'approcha et lui fit redresser la tête. Elle affichait un discret sourire.

« Hook a une main en moins. Peter Pan est définitivement trop vieux pour moi... J'ai jamais aimé le vert alors je me vois mal avec Zelena, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire plus franc. En fait, je te préfères quand tu es toi. »

Et la Sauveuse embrassa Regina, devant Snow qui l'avait brisée, devant Rumple qui avait noirci son âme, devant Belle qu'elle avait enfermée, devant Robin qu'elle avait aimé, devant Marianne qu'elle avait tuée, devant tant de gens dont elle avait influencé l'existence. Regina n'avait aucun remord car cela lui avait donné Henry elle n'avait aucun regret car cela l'avait conduit dans les bras de la Sauveuse. Le cœur brisé se guérit enfin, se réchauffe, ici, dans le froid de cette ville.. Il est complet, vivant, tout simplement.

* * *

L'hiver était revenu mais c'était une chose fort commune après vu les feuilles colorées tomber des arbres. La ville portait de nouveau son manteau blanc. Il faisait froid mais qu'importe, tout le monde était chez soi pour déballer les cadeaux.

Cela faisait un an qu'Emma et Regina étaient ensemble et tout allait pour le mieux. La brune s'était même découverte une bonne amie en Elsa. Elle s'était habituée à passer du temps chez les Charming et s'étonnait même s'apprécier la présence de Snow et de David, du moins quand ils ne suintaient pas leur bonheur sous le chant des oiseaux.

Henry commençait déjà à lire les derniers livres qu'il venait d'avoir. Emma avait offert un week-end à ses parents, s'engageant à s'occuper de son petit frère Neal, qui commençait à marcher avec plus d'assurance maintenant. Regina appréciait beaucoup le bébé Charming et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Emma ouvrit un paquet et y découvrit un pull noir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Snow s'expliqua :

\- « J'ai tricoté le même pour toi et Regina.

\- Un pull...noir ?, demanda Emma.

\- Tu le prends à l'envers, fit remarquer Regina. Regarde » ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant son propre exemplaire.

Regina lui montra son pull noir, l'exacte copie du sien : un signe blanc tranchait dans le tissu sombre, majestueux, le cou recourbé. Sur sa tête trônait une couronne d'or.

\- « J'espère que ça vous plait... , murmura doucement la mère d'Emma.

\- C'est génial, Maman. Merci, répondit sa fille.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est du meilleur goût, concéda Regina. Et je me dis que j'ai échappé au pull rose avec des oiseaux bleus avec le doux message : 'I will always find you'. »

Emma rit doucement à la plaisanterie de sa femme. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'elle place une petite réplique de ce genre à chaque fois. Snow devint soudain muette et Regina cessa de rire. David lui montra discrètement le pull rose fushia sur lequel on pouvait lire le charmant leitmotiv des Charming. La brune vit que de petites colombes blanches parsemaient le pull fait main. Emma et Henry éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant et la brune accorda un sourire gêné à sa nouvelle belle-mère.

* * *

Regina posa ses achats dans l'entrée. Le shopping avec Snow avait été fructueux. Si elle continuait à acheter dans de telles proportions, il faudrait investir dans une seconde armoire pour le bébé. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Le manoir commençait à déborder d'activité en ce moment. Emma s'était mise en tête de finir la chambre dans les plus brefs délais alors qu'il lui restait cinq long mois. La brune appela Emma mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle monta à l'étage où on entendait du bruit. Emma chantait. La brune passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La chambre était entièrement bâchée au sol pour protéger le parquet. Des pots de peintures étaient dispatchés dans la pièce. La blonde avait les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Elle portait un débardeur et un pantalon parsemés de peinture violette. Elle tenait le rouleau et chantait. Regina sourit de la voir ainsi. Elle semblait dévouée à sa tâche mais restait à définir s'il s'agissait de la peinture ou de ses vocalises.

« _shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing yeah yeah_ »

Entre deux trémoussements, elle donnait un coup de rouleau sur le mur immaculé. Elle décrivait des croix sur le mur, toujours en rythme. Regina observa son petit manège quelques instants. Elle appuya son épaule sur la chambranle, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les jambes au niveau des chevilles. La blonde n'avait plus de peinture. Quand elle se retourna pour se diriger vers le pot, elle surprit sa femme. Elle sursauta, lâcha le rouleau qui fit un plongeon magistral dans la piscine violacé que constituait le pot de peinture en contrebas, laissant l'empreinte de son exploit sur le mur adjacent.

« Merde ! Putain tu m'as fait peur ! » cria-Emma, portant toujours ses écouteurs.

Elle les retira et sa musique laissa place au rire de sa femme. Emma avait des traces de peinture sur le visage. « Digne d'une princesse guerrière » lui dit Regina.

\- « C'est pas trop foncé comme couleur ?, demanda la brune, soucieuse.

\- Non c'est parfait, contra Emma ne souhaitant pas devoir tout repeindre.

\- Ca fait... malédiction.

\- Non ça fait bénédiction.

\- Tu es bête... C'est quoi ? Aubergine ? Prune ?

\- C'est couleur ''c'est-parfait-ne-change-rien''. »

La blonde réussit à venir à bout des murs de la chambre avec l'aide de la brune et d'Henry mais on voyait toujours quelques gouttes de peinture sur un des murs...

* * *

Regina rentra à la maison. Elle avait pris son après-midi pour se reposer. Son ventre ne laissait plus de place au doute. Elle était enceinte de six mois. Elle passa distraitement une main sur son ventre. Emma semblait rager contre quelque chose. Elle passa voir Henry qui lisait un roman, allongé tout à son aise sur le canapé du salon.

\- « Je croyais que ta mère avait renoncé à monter la table à langer, chuchota la brune à son fils.

\- Oui mais là elle essaye de se mettre à la cuisine, répondit-il sur le même ton.

E- lle compte nous le faire manger ?, interrogea Regina inquiète.

\- J'espère pas... »

La brune se rendit calmement à la cuisine. Emma avait bel et bien investi sa cuisine. Elle semblait occuper le terrain avec la même délicatesse qu'un conquérant espagnol plantant son bâton sur une terre inconnue. Les cadavres de récipients parsemaient les plans de travail. Des épluchures de carottes semblaient s'être égarées et n'avoir trouvé le chemin de la poubelle. Un manteau blanc recouvrait une partie du comptoir et Regina pariait que ce n'était pas de la neige.

Emma avait un mortier coincé sous le bras. Elle écrasait quelque chose avec le pilon en rageant. Elle recommençait les mêmes gestes, semblant vouloir anéantir le pauvre ingrédient qui s'y trouvait piégé.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chérie ?

\- Je fais de la cannelle en poudre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris celle qu'on avait directement ?

\- Parce que celle en bâton c'est meilleur.

\- Tu prépares quoi ?

\- Un gâteau carotte-épices, annonça fièrement la blonde entre deux coups de pilon.

\- Tu comptes nettoyer le champ de bataille j'espère...

\- …

\- Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de nettoyer et ranger au fur et à mesure... »

Emma posa le mortier sur le plan de travail. Elle plongea sa main dans le sac de farine sous l'oeil suspicieux et désapprobateur de la brune. Emma lança deux poignées de farine en chantonnant : «_ I dont' caaaaaare, what you're going to saaaaay_ ».

Regina secoua doucement la tête devant le comportement puéril de son épouse. Elle rit cependant, ayant vainement tenté de ne pas succomber à sa capacité à tout tourner en dérision.

La Sauveuse se fit finalement aider par sa femme pour mettre en route le four. La blonde manipulait les boutons de l'engin avec minutie, attentive aux moindres réactions de la machine.

Contre toute attente, le gâteau était bon. Il était moelleux, il avait un bon goût de cannelle et surtout, surtout, il avait le goût du bonheur.

* * *

\- « Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils sont dessus ?

\- Je dirais...une bonne heure et demie, répondit Snow »

Regina soupira. Emma et David avaient insisté pour monter le berceau. Ils s'étaient justifiés en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient que faire mieux. Elle buvait un thé avec sa belle-mère tout en écoutant leur conjoint respectif pester contre ce qui n'était qu'un berceau en bois.

Excédée, elle monta à l'étage, suivit de Snow. Elle s'assit sur le rocking chair et exigea d'avoir le plan. Elle l'ouvrit. Le plan était si grand qu'on ne voyait plus le visage de la Mairesse, entièrement caché derrière. Elle le rabaissa après deux minutes passées à l'observer.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans des images ?

\- Bah justement. Il y a les dessins, des trucs en chinois mais pas de texte compréhensible, se justifia Emma.

\- Mais tu as les images.

\- J'ai toujours été une burne en rébus...

\- Si seulement il n'y avait que les rébus..., souffla Regina.

\- Hey ! s'exclama l'intéressée faisant sourire la brune.

Je vais vous aider. On ira plus vite. David, prends les vices avec la partie rouge. Il faut les mettre avec ses bouts de bois là-bas et... »

Le berceau fut monté dans l'heure. La chambre était fin prête pour accueillir la nouvelle habitante de Storybrooke. Tous n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

* * *

Le soir, la famille Swan-Mills retrouva la famille Charming pour un dîner. Le repas se déroulait bien. Snow avait cuisiné tant de plats différents, qu'ils n'avaient pu en venir à bout.

Charming et Henry débarrassèrent la table avant de se lancer dans un combat de jeux vidéos. Snow et Regina faisaient la vaisselle, sans s'étriper ce qui était sans doute un des miracles de l'amour ou de la famille.

Emma se retrouvait à table avec sa fille et son frère Neal qui n'avaient toujours pas fini de manger. Il avait maintenant 5ans. La blonde s'était bien habituée à sa situation de grande sœur et Neal aussi. La petite brune finissait de manger calmement quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

L'assiette de Neal était renversée au sol. Sa grande sœur le gronda et lui dit de faire attention. Mary Margaret arriva, un torchon entre les mains.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda Snow.

\- Rien. Ton fils a balancé son assiette, dit Emma d'un ton neutre.

\- Nan ! C'est Emma qui l'a fait tombée !, se justifia Neal.

\- Emma tu peux le dire que c'est toi, s'amusa leur mère avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

\- Sale petit..., commença Emma à l'intention de son frère. C'est pas Neal qu'on aurait dû l'appeler c'est RUMPELSTILSKIN » héla la blonde vers la cuisine.

Elle entendit clairement Regina rire à gorge déployée de son comportement infantile. La brune sembla échanger quelques mots avec Snow car la blonde entendit la rumeur de leurs voix. Les deux brunes rirent ensuite ensemble, rire auquel se joignit celle de leur petite fille. Emma était dépitée mais ne releva pas. Au contraire elle se mit aussi à rire, rejoint bien vite par son jeune frère.

« Quelle famille de fous » songea-t-elle avec amusement.

* * *

Regina borda sa petite fille et déposa un baiser sur son front. La petite bailla et demanda après sa mère blonde.

La brune alla dans la chambre d'Henry prendre un DVD pour la suite de leur soirée « entre grands ». Une fois que la jeune princesse était couchée, tous trois s'accordaient un DVD dans le salon.

Entendant sa compagne discuter avec leur enfant, elle s'arrêta pour écouter.

\- « Vous voulez pas me dire...

\- Quoi, ma chérie ?

\- Comment tu as rencontré Maman...

\- C'est compliqué comme histoire...

\- Mais Ma', geignit la petite.

\- Bon, je vais essayer de te raconter.

\- Ouaiiiiiis !

\- Alors... Il était une fois, une reine magnifique...

\- C'est Maman ?

\- Oui. La plus belle femme qu'on ait pu voir de tous les mondes... »

Regina sourit au début de cette histoire. Ceci lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait contée à Henry lorsqu'il n'était d'un petit bébé. Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour mieux écouter.

\- « Cette reine était malheureuse, continua la blonde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle était seule et qu'elle avait le cœur brisé.

\- C'est grave ?, s'inquiéta la petite fille, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, ma chérie l'apaisa sa mère en caressant sa joue. Alors elle lança un sort qui emmena plein de gens dans un monde où elle pensait être heureuse. Mais elle ne trouva toujours pas son bonheur. Alors, elle adopta un magnifique petit prince...

\- Henry... ?

\- Oui, acquiesça sa mère. Le cœur brisé de la reine commença à guérir. Elle était heureuse mais il lui manquait quelque chose...

\- Quoi ? Ma', dis !

\- Elle avait le petit prince mais il lui manquait quelqu'un... Alors, une chevalière vêtue de rouge arriva dans une voiture jaune..., conta Emma souriant à cette évocation.

\- Oh, fit la petite avec admiration comprenait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère blonde.

\- La reine avait peur d'aimer car elle avait peur que l'on brise son cœur. Alors la chevalière lui a montré le sien : il était brisé aussi.

\- Pauvre Ma'... souffla la petite fille en lui prenant la main.

\- Mais les deux cœurs brisés se sont aidés à guérir et la reine et la chevalière tombèrent amoureuses.. La chevalière sauva la reine de sa tristesse. La reine lui donna un baiser d'amour et la chevalière fut sauvée de sa solitude, murmura la blonde sur le ton du secret. Et après, elles s'aimèrent tellement qu'elles eurent un merveilleux petit bébé... Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- C'est moi !, s'exclama la petite fille, toute fière.

\- Oui c'est toi mon poussin » confirma Emma.

La Sauveuse dit bonne nuit à sa fille et ferma doucement la porte. Elle sursauta en voyant Regina dans le couloir.

\- « Bordel, Regina, tu m'as fait peur ! » chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu as oublié le ''et elles vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps », sourit la brune.

\- Quoi ? Tu as écouté ?

\- Je ne voulais pas louper le lancement de ta grande carrière de conteuse...

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, sourit Emma gênée.

\- Alors comme ça je t'ai sauvée de ta solitude ? demanda innocemment Regina.

\- Oh..non...je... bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Arrête ton char, je sais quand tu mens, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est pas _mon_ super pouvoir ?

\- Oh mais tu ne peux pas me duper, Emma..., lui murmura-t-elle. Nous devenons aussi mielleuses que tes parents.

\- Ah non ! Je proteste : notre histoire en jette plus » protesta la Sauveuse.

Regina rit et secoua doucement la tête face à l'argument de sa compagne. Ceci dit elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La blonde s'approcha d'elle, passa ses bras autour de son cou. La brune ne se fit pas prier et colla son corps contre le sien. Regina lui enlaça tendrement la taille, trouvant la chaleur apaisante du corps de son âme sœur.

Elles s'embrassèrent d'abord chastement avant d'approfondir le baiser d'un commun accord. Elles s'embrassaient pour se témoigner leur amour mais aussi parce que c'est comme ça que s'achèvent les histoires qui se finissent bien.

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Hans de « Frozen » a été recoupé avec « Le Petit Poucet » car tous deux sont benjamins et délaissés par leur famille. En relisant le conte original de Perrault, j'ai vu que la mère de Poucet ainsi que l'ainé de la fratrie sont décrits comme roux.**

**La Belle au Bois Dormant n'a pas de nom. Cependant, dans le conte allemand elle est désignée sous « la femme à la rose ». Elle a des jumeaux qui s'appellent Aurore et Petit Jour. Le nom du garçon a été modifié ici en « Aedan » qui signifie « petit feu ».**

**Marianne change selon les versions de Robin des Bois. Elle change de nom (Marianne, Marian, Marion, Mathilde) ou de statut (noble, paysanne, danseuse,...). Elle est parfois décrite comme Robin lui-même. **

**Le pull en question est le pull de REDValentino. **

**Cette fanfiction me semble moins « 100% Swan Queen » que celles que j'ai pu faire avant. J'espère que ça vous aura plu... La fin rattrape un peu normalement ^^**

**J'avais un autre arc avec Marianne et Hans mais je l'ai finalement abandonné.**

**C'est la première fanfiction Swan Queen sans Daniel.**

**Une petite review pour avoir votre verdict ? *part se cacher***


	4. Chapitre 4

**Cette Fanfiction comporte une suite.**

**Elle s'appelle : **_Conte à Rebours_**.**


End file.
